


La setta delle Rose Nere

by Horror_Vacui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Vacui/pseuds/Horror_Vacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primo settembre, Londra, stazione di King's Cross, binario nove e tre quarti.<br/>Come sempre, anche in quel giorno, la vita dava dimostrazione della sua crudele indifferenza allo scorrere del tempo e alle persone che erano state strappate via dal giardino del mondo.<br/>Il sole continuava a sorgere, il vento a soffiare forte, la pioggia a cadere incessante, mentre a soli pochi mesi di distanza si era consumata la tragedia della Seconda Guerra Magica.<br/>Il dolore avviluppava nelle sue spire scure le anime scucite dei superstiti, mentre i cuori sanguinavano per le ferite inferte dalle perdite subite. <br/>Eppure eccoli lì, riuniti sul binario che aveva sancito il loro ingresso nel mondo degli adulti, gli studenti che avevano combattuto quell'ultima battaglia, pronti a concludere il percorso iniziato insieme anni prima, inconsapevoli della nuova minaccia che si profilava all'orizzonte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**LA SETTA DELLE ROSE NERE**

 

**by Horror_Vacui**

 

** Prologo **

 

Una profonda oscurità lo avvolgeva.  
Il picchiettio delle gocce d’acqua, che s’infrangevano sulla pietra fredda, rappresentava il solo rumore che riuscisse a udire dopo il battito accelerato del suo cuore.   
Poteva avvertire l’odore della morte, mischiato al tanfo delle celle sudice e dell’acqua stagnante da chissà quanti secoli.  
Il tempo cominciava a perdere valore e i giorni si stavano trasformando in una lunga notte senza fine, intervallati da qualche pasto misero e insapore che persino i topi rifiutavano di mangiare.  
Aveva smesso di temere quei piccoli esserini che minacciavano di rosicchiargli i piedi nudi quando si arrendeva al sonno.   
Esseri oscuri molto più pericolosi lo privavano ogni giorno della felicità e della voglia di vivere, anche se lui aveva deciso di lottare fino all'ultimo respiro.   
Gli serviva una mente fredda e lucida, così gli capitava di mordersi i polsi, prendere a pugni il muro dietro di sé, qualunque cosa gli permettesse di sentirsi vivo.  
All’improvviso il lugubre silenzio fu rotto da un rumore. L’aveva sentito tante di quelle volte durante la sua breve esistenza da riuscire ad identificarlo senza alcun dubbio: catene.  
La porta in fondo al corridoio venne spalancata e, a quel rumore assordante di catene, si unirono dei penosi lamenti. Non era raro ascoltare le grida di dolore dei nuovi prigionieri, ma qualcosa allarmò i suoi sensi.  
La cella venne richiusa senza troppe cerimonie e l'incantesimo per sigillarla era già stato pronunciato, eppure gli auror non accennavano ad andarsene.  
Non avrebbe saputo spiegarne il motivo, ma aveva il brutto presentimento che fossero lì per lui.  
Trattenne il respiro, stringendosi il più possibile all'angolo dietro la panca che da mesi chiamava 'letto'.   
La porta che gli precludeva l'accesso al mondo era di metallo, forse acciaio, e aveva una piccola finestrella in alto, da cui i carcerieri facevano entrare i Dissennatori almeno una volta al giorno. Era convinto che fossero già andati a trovarlo e il dubbio che fosse passato molto più tempo di quel che credeva iniziò a farlo sudare freddo.  
Gli auror si mossero e i loro passi pesanti si fermarono proprio lì, davanti alla  _sua_  porta. Un alone azzurrino ne circondò il telaio e poi una luce accecante lo investì in pieno viso. Cercò di ripararsi con le mani da quel fascio luminoso, disorientato come un ratto in gabbia.  
«Sveglia Malfoy, il capo vuole vederti!» disse una voce gracchiante.  
Un secondo incantesimo venne pronunciato e lui si ritrovò i polsi stretti nella morsa bruciante delle catene magiche, poi due paia di mani lo tirarono su e lo spinsero fuori.  
Dopo tre mesi di reclusione, Draco Malfoy metteva piede fuori da quella prigione, senza conoscere il destino che lo attendeva alla fine di quel sinistro corridoio.


	2. Capitolo 1. Un triste ritorno

**Capitolo 1. Un triste ritorno**

Harry Potter, diciotto anni appena compiuti e già eroe del mondo magico, sentì il freddo pizzicargli le guance mentre il respiro gelido appannava le lenti degli occhiali. Camminava tra la folla stringendo la mano guantata di Ginevra, lo sguardo sfuggente e la testa pesante.  
L'orrore della guerra non lo aveva ancora abbandonato, un'ombra oscura lo avvolgeva assorbendo tutte le sue energie. Dopo un primo momento di sollievo, aveva dovuto fare i conti con la scia di morte lasciata dallo scontro. Era come se i granelli di felicità, che riteneva la vita gli avesse riservato, fossero finiti per sempre. Aveva sentito per notti intere l'alito della follia sul collo, ma la sua mente era stata temprata dalla tragedia e aveva retto il colpo.  
Persino il rapporto con Ginevra era mutato, distorto dal dolore e dal senso di colpa. I mesi passavano e loro si allontanavano sempre di più, come barche alla deriva sospinte da due correnti contrarie. Ogni volta che la guardava rivedeva il volto esanime di Fred, le lacrime di Arthur e l'immobilità di Molly. Lei non era solo la sua ragazza, era l'ennesimo componente della famiglia Weasley che rischiava di mettere in pericolo.  
Nessuno osava più dargli del paranoico, ma poteva leggere l'accusa e il risentimento in fondo a quegli occhi fiordaliso.  
«Harry, a che pensi?» gli schioccò due dita sulla guancia, mentre un sorriso appena accennato le piegava le labbra screpolate.  
«A niente...» disse lui massaggiandosi il volto.  
«Sicuro? Stai bene? Vuoi che...»  
«Sì, sto bene» rispose seccato, passandosi la mano libera tra i capelli.  
Ogni giorno la stessa domanda e come sempre la stessa risposta giungeva puntuale, senza possibilità di replica. La ragazza s'irrigidì infastidita, ma la discussione non era ancora terminata.  
«A quanto pare sì...» riprese a camminare più veloce, staccandosi da lui con uno strattone sdegnato.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto condividere con Ginny i pensieri che lo affliggevano, ma sapeva che dopo aver aperto il vaso di Pandora niente sarebbe stato più come prima e quel sottile filo che li teneva uniti si sarebbe spezzato.  
«Smettila, la gente ci guarda» disse a denti stretti.   
La vide corrugare la fronte e arricciare le labbra, nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime che già luccicavano agli angoli degli occhi.  
«Cosa vuoi che me ne importi?!» disse prima di voltargli di nuovo le spalle e correre via.  
Harry sospirò, guardando la chioma rosso fuoco sparire inghiottita dalla folla, e maledisse mentalmente la sua impulsività.  
Le corse dietro, schivando un gruppo di ragazze e saltando oltre un grosso baule, ma lei non accennava a fermarsi. Si fece largo tra una madre, intenta a stritolare la figlioletta in un caldo abbraccio, e un grosso paiolo poggiato a terra da un viaggiatore distratto. I suoi riflessi erano migliorati, ma non al punto da riuscire a schivare il ragazzino che gli si parò davanti in cerca di un autografo. Già leggeva i titoli dei giornali: “Eroe del mondo magico investe e schiaccia studente del primo anno”. Molto comico se non si fosse trattato di lui, ma di un altro eroe. Tipo Batman.

*

Il freddo della solitudine la fece rabbrividire, Hermione lo sentì penetrare fino a gelarle le ossa e si strinse di più nel mantello. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo per scacciare via i pensieri. Non era il momento di lasciarsi andare, proprio quando molte paia di occhi attendevano impazienti un segno di debolezza.  
Si sentiva sola e frastornata. L'abbandono di Ron, che aveva preferito diventare Auror piuttosto che seguirla, e la totale distruzione della propria vita babbana, avevano scosso le fondamenta su cui poggiava la sua intera esistenza.  
Le notti erano insonni, i giorni deludenti e asfissianti e lei un po' alla volta stava diventando l'interprete di se stessa.  
Aveva sbagliato a far affidamento su poche persone credendo che non l'avrebbero mai lasciata, ma forse quella era la vita, pochi attimi di luce e anni bui alla ricerca del più piccolo bagliore.  
Per fortuna c'era ancora Harry. Le serate di Grimmauld Place erano inondate da fiumi lacrime e fazzolettini ma, nonostante avesse terminato per tutta la vita le riserve di parole di conforto, non si era mai tirato indietro.  
Harry era la costante in un mare di incertezze ed Hermione temeva l'inevitabile momento del distacco. Il dopo-Hogwarts non le sembrava più così allettante come prima, quando ogni cosa era al suo posto, cuore compreso.  
Guardò per l'ennesima volta l'orologio e scoprì che Ginny e il suo amico erano in mostruoso ritardo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, incapace di trattenere uno sbuffo seccato e decise di salire sul treno: tra i suoi piani non rientrava la morte per assideramento.  
Aveva già messo un piede sul primo gradino, quando una serie di rumori la fecero sobbalzare. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ma molte persone stavano correndo nella stessa direzione, tra queste parecchie ridevano e si scambiavano battute, cosa che la convinse a non prendere a cuore la faccenda. Vide però un gruppetto venirle incontro, in senso contrario al resto della folla. Quando si avvicinarono ebbe un tuffo al cuore: superbia, eleganza e una chioma biondo platino.  
Draco Lucius Malfoy era appena giunto al binario nove e tre quarti, le valigie nascoste in chissà quale tasca del mantello nero. Al suo seguito riconobbe Blaise Zabini e l'odiosa Pansy Parkinson a braccetto di Theodore Nott.  
In un'altra vita quella sarebbe stata la situazione perfetta per dare inizio ad uno scontro, ma era storia vecchia. Malfoy le passò accanto senza nemmeno averla notata, molto più simile al fantasma di sé stesso che al prepotente ragazzino che le aveva fatto crescere i denti.  
La fine della guerra li aveva resi consapevoli del fatto che, da quel momento in poi, avrebbero potuto vivere da persone “normali”. Tuttavia qualcuno non riusciva a coglierne il lato positivo.  
Pansy Parkinson, l'unica a non aver perso la propria aura di superiorità, la guardò disgustata per il tempo di un battito di ciglia.  
Certe abitudini erano dure a morire.

L'aria all'interno del treno era carica del profumo di pelle dei sedili e dei dolci che la solerte signora trasportava sul suo piccolo carrello. Ad Hermione venne spontaneo pensare a Ron e quasi lo vide mentre s'ingozzava di cioccorane, scoprendosi a rimpiangere persino quel dettaglio insignificante. Cercava davvero di non pensare a chi le aveva fatto battere così forte il cuore, ma non c'era nulla che l'aiutasse, anzi, si sentiva a tratti vittima di un complotto. L'universo sembrava fosse impegnato a ricordarle che Ronald non sarebbe stato al suo fianco quell'anno e probabilmente nemmeno in quelli a venire.  
Aveva visto Malfoy andare a sinistra, perciò si diresse a passo di carica dalla parte opposta, in cerca di uno scompartimento vuoto e accogliente. Sbirciò all'interno di uno scomparto e si affrettò a nascondere il viso dietro il libro che aveva in mano: Luna e Neville sedevano uno accanto all'altra, mano nella mano. Rabbrividì al pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse entrata là dentro, ossia sguardi imbarazzati, frasi di circostanza e il goffo tentativo di nascondere una dirompente felicità. Proseguì oltre, arrivando quasi alla fine del treno, ma non c'era traccia di Harry e Ginny. Aveva perso le speranze anche di trovare un luogo solitario, quando vide i suoi amici dentro l'ultima carrozza.  
Ginny, il volto arrossato dal freddo e forse dal pianto, guardava fuori dal finestrino con il viso appoggiato ad una mano. I capelli rossi e lisci catturavano la luce grigia proveniente dall'esterno.  
Harry, seduto accanto a lei, leggeva il quotidiano con le braccia poggiate sul tavolino di fronte a sé. Hermione non poté fare a meno di notare gli occhiali storti sul naso e un bernoccolo rosso sul sopracciglio destro. Un'altra abitudine di cui non sentiva la mancanza.  
Si avvicinò con passo felpato alla coppia, notando la brutale differenza con quella che aveva osservato solo pochi attimi prima. Prese posto di fronte a Harry e biascicò un 'buongiorno' poco convinto.  
«Hermione!» esclamò Ginny con enfasi «Harry, hai visto che è arrivata?» chiese assestandogli una gomitata tra le costole.  
Il ragazzo tossicchiò tenendosi il fianco «Dov'eri finita? Ti  _abbiamo_  cercata dappertutto.»  
«Dov'ero finita io? Vi stavo aspettando accanto alla terza colonna» ricacciò indietro il veleno. Aveva già un gatto, non voleva adottarne altri tre.  
Ginny poggiò con studiata lentezza le mani sul ripiano, stendendole fino a raggiungere quelle di Hermione «L'appuntamento era davanti al terzo  _vagone_ , cioè molti metri più avanti.»  
Lo disse con calma, scandendo bene ogni singola parola e guardandola dritta negli occhi, proprio come faceva quando voleva spiegare qualcosa a Luna Lovegood.  
«Grazie, la prossima volta che avvertirò il bisogno di sentirmi una svitata sarai la prima a cui manderò un gufo» due, tre gatti, magari una decina, li vedeva già appollaiati sul suo divano... ne sentiva già la puzza.  
Da quando Ron era andato via i loro rapporti si era raffreddati, in parte perché Ginny appoggiava la scelta del fratello e in parte perché Hermione passava molto tempo da sola con Harry. Vedere qualcosa di scabroso nel rapporto tra lei e il suo migliore amico sembrava essere un vizio di famiglia.  
Harry si schiarì la voce spruzzando disagio da ogni poro.  
«Ragazze...ehm... ecco...»  
«Qualcosa dal carrello, ragazzi?» la voce della signora giunse provvidenziale a salvarlo da quella situazione spinosa.  
«Cioccolata!» le guardò ancora una volta «Molta cioccolata, tanta cioccolata...» tirò fuori dalle tasche decine di galeoni pronto a svuotare il misero carrellino di tutte le provviste a base di cacao.

 


	3. Capitolo 2. Anime fragili

**Capitolo 2. Anime fragili**

  
Il treno frenò stridendo forte sui binari e quando le porte si aprirono gli studenti scesero sulla banchina come un rumoroso sciame d'api. Il castello li attendeva nella sua maestosa imponenza e, se ispirava fiducia e protezione a chi lo vedeva per la prima volta, non si poteva dire lo stesso per coloro che vi facevano ritorno. Il ricordo della feroce battaglia, come una nube nera carica di poggia, oscurava la luce di tutti gli anni passati insieme tra le mura della scuola.  
Draco Malfoy, fermo in piedi accanto al suo baule, sentì un tremito attraversargli le viscere.  
Aveva paura.  
Irrazionale terrore di varcare la soglia di Hogwarts e trovarli in attesa del loro arrivo, avvolti nei cappucci neri e con le facce coperte dalle maschere.  
Accese un sigaretta, ostentando la gelida calma che gli era sempre stata richiesta. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Si sentiva perso, spogliato del suo ruolo e privato di una base solida su cui poggiarsi.  
Azkaban era un luogo di non ritorno per i mangiamorte. Solo ai maghi  _canterini_  era concessa la libertà, ma una volta usciti di prigione le possibilità di restare vivi erano infinitesimali.  
Pansy e Theodore non avevano fatto domande quando l'avevano visto arrivare e gli si erano accodati come un tempo, in religioso silenzio. A differenza degli altri due compagni, Blaise sembrava aver percepito il suo malessere e non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso per tutta la durata del viaggio.  
I loro genitori erano stati più furbi e previdenti,  li avevano tenuti lontani dalle riunioni e dalle missioni ufficiali, evitando così di comprometterli. Per quanto potente potesse apparire il Signore Oscuro, l'unico a credere ciecamente alla sua ascesa era stato Lucius. Si era esposto fin dall'inizio, trascinando tutta la famiglia Malfoy nel baratro, senza pensare alle conseguenze, senza piani di emergenza. Aveva messo a repentaglio la vita del suo erede, di sua moglie, ed ora entrambi pagavano lo scotto di quelle azioni sconsiderate.  
Suo padre era ancora a piede libero, fuggito subito dopo la morte di Voldemort, mentre Narcissa era stata ritenuta complice di ogni efferatezza compiuta dal marito.  
Il pensiero di sua madre, rinchiusa in una cella a marcire, mentre le altre mogli dei mangiamorte si godevano gli agi dei loro palazzi, gli fece salire la bile in gola.   
Respirò a fondo l'ultima boccata di fumo e gettò la sigaretta a terra. Aveva affidato a quel mozzicone i suoi tormenti e lo pestò per metterli a tacere.  
«Draco, dobbiamo andare» la mano grande e leggera di Blaise gli si posò sulla spalla.   
Guardò le dita lunghe e scure di traverso, ma non degnò il loro proprietario di una risposta. Erano le prime parole che qualcuno gli rivolgeva quella mattina e scoprì di non sentirne la mancanza.  
Il dialogo era sempre stato un gioco pericoloso e non aveva voglia di iniziare una partita contro il suo avversario più temibile, l'unico in grado di scovare e recidere i suoi nervi scoperti. Si sarebbe chiuso in un bieco mutismo piuttosto che cedere.  
Riprese a camminare, mantenendo un'andatura lenta e rilassata, nonostante il cuore minacciasse di esplodergli in petto. Blaise era il suo migliore amico, gli aveva fatto visita ad Azkaban ogni mese nell'unico giorno che gli era concesso e fino ad allora si era fidato di lui, come fosse sangue del suo sangue, ma da quando era stato rilasciato temeva che tutto fosse cambiato. La fiducia riposta in Blaise vacillava, insinuata dal dubbio, ed era certo che il sentimento fosse reciproco.  
 _Ricorda Draco, se vuoi sopravvivere non fidarti di nessuno. Mai._  
Quelle parole gli risuonarono in testa come un monito gridato dall'alto impossibile da ignorare.   
Nel frattempo erano arrivati alle carrozze e, alle occhiatacce risentite di Blaise, si unirono quelle colme di sdegno e ostilità degli altri studenti, scoccate come dardi avvelenati nella loro direzione.  
 _Irrilevanti_ , pensò.  
Vide i thestral, attaccati alle vetture scure, mentre brucavano l'erba scuotendo di tanto in tanto le ali carnose.  
 _Dovrei spedire un biglietto di ringraziamento a mio padre per lo spettacolo_ , si disse, disgustato.  
  


  
*   
  


Il litigio tra Harry e Ginny era iniziato a metà strada, lui aveva urtato per caso il succo di zucca che lei teneva in mano, rovinando per sempre il suo “grazioso maglioncino color crema”.   
Arrivata sulla banchina, Hermione aveva preferito lasciarli indietro a risolvere la questione. Purtroppo, però, quando era da sola diventava più difficile tenere insieme i cocci. Pensieri terribili le occupavano la mente, intrecciandosi in una serie infinita di riflessioni sterili di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Aveva detto addio alla sua vita babbana, ai suoi genitori, per non metterli di nuovo in pericolo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di dover rinunciare all'ennesimo pezzetto di cuore.  
Ron non era stato più lo stesso dopo la morte di Fred. Per quanto si sforzasse di pensare al futuro, a loro due insieme, felici in un piccolo appartamento al centro di Londra a condividere ogni momento, sapeva in partenza che era una stupida illusione. Le premesse portavano su una strada completamente diversa ed era sempre più difficile credere il contrario, tuttavia aveva continuato ad alimentare la fiamma della speranza nutrendola di bugie.  
Erano passati solo due mesi dalla fine della guerra e in un giorno di fine luglio Ron era tornato alla Tana dopo un viaggio a Londra, il volto accigliato e le spalle basse. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'ostinazione con cui il suo ragazzo continuava a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe, né la sensazione di gelo che le aveva accarezzato la schiena facendola tremare. Odiava i silenzi di Ron, non portavano mai a nulla di buono e così l'aveva rimbeccato, gli aveva urlato contro, nel solo modo che conosceva per mascherare le lacrime... e allora lui aveva parlato, le spalle di nuovo dritte e negli occhi una straordinaria determinazione.  
Sospirò torcendosi le mani e mordendosi le labbra.  
 _Resisti, Hermione._  
Il senso del dovere le diceva che era indispensabile per lei, nuova Caposcuola, presenziare alla cena di benvenuto, ma il corpo le urlava di correre veloce ai dormitori, dove nessuno avrebbe assistito al triste spettacolo di Hermione Granger che crollava a pezzi.  
Aveva indugiato un po’ fuori, non badando alla fiumana di persone che si dirigeva in Sala Grande, così quando si decise ad entrare la trovò quasi al completo.  
Non badò molto al brusio che accompagnò il suo ingresso, ma si diresse impacciata al tavolo dei Grifondoro. Calì e Lavanda richiamarono la sua attenzione e prese posto accanto a loro, pronta a dover ignorare una quantità spropositata di frecciatine.  
«Ma dov'eri finita?!» la voce di Harry la fece sobbalzare. Non lo aveva visto, troppo presa dal nascondere alle compagne di casa la propria angoscia, eppure lui era lì davanti a lei, da solo.  
«I-io avevo bisogno d'aria» disse con poca convinzione «E Ginny?»  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo e prese a giocherellare nervoso con le posate.  
«Aveva bisogno d'aria anche lei» sospirò senza aggiungere altro.  
  
Il Cappello Parlante aveva cantato la sua canzone, gli studenti del primo anno erano stati smistati e dopo l’ultimo ragazzino ci fu una pausa. Un silenzio carico di aspettative si protrasse per minuti interminabili, finché la professoressa McGranitt, nuova preside di Hogwarts, si avvicinò al pulpito dorato.   
Harry provò a deglutire più volte senza successo. Guardò la McGranitt e non poté fare a meno di pensare a Silente, ai suoi occhi che si spegnevano dietro l'alone verde della morte e al suo corpo che precipitava nel vuoto.   
Il succo di zucca gli parve troppo arancione e le posate troppo scintillanti, si mosse sulla panca come fosse coperta di spine e serrò i pugni sotto il tavolo.  
Vide davanti a sé Severus Piton, con gli occhi lucidi e il sangue che a fiotti sgorgava dagli squarci sul petto. Aveva sacrificato tutto per proteggerlo e lui l'aveva ripagato con odio e rancore.  
 _Che ingrato._  
All'improvviso i suoi compagni di casa erano troppo vicini e l'aria nei polmoni troppo poca. Hermione gli tese una mano attraverso il tavolo e lui si appigliò a quelle dita fredde, mentre la preside si accingeva a parlare.  
«Miei cari ragazzi, sono lieta di dare il benvenuto ai nuovi studenti che quest’anno si apprestano ad iniziare un lungo e prospero percorso di crescita personale; spero che impegnerete tutte le vostre energie affinché possa essere il più proficuo possibile. Ci aspettiamo grandi cose da voi! E un bentornato a chi questa scuola ha già visto crescere. Se uno tra i periodi più bui della storia è giunto al termine è anche grazie a voi, che siete rimasti e avete difeso tutto il mondo magico dalle insidie delle arti oscure. Grazie!» la McGranitt finì così per commuoversi tra gli applausi scroscianti di tutti gli studenti, alzatisi in piedi per rendere omaggio alla scuola e a loro stessi.   
Il discorso, però, non era ancora terminato.  
«Bene!» batté le mani «Passiamo alle novità. Accogliamo il nuovo professore di Babbanologia, il signor Brett Dukes!»  
L’uomo si alzò di scatto facendo stridere la sedia e rovesciando il calice addosso al professor Vitious. Chiedendo mille volte scusa si sistemò gli occhialetti sul naso e fece un goffo saluto alla Sala, caduta nel silenzio.   
Il signor Dukes era un uomo sulla trentina, capelli castano scuro ed occhi blu acciaio, abbastanza alto, il suo fisico faceva pensare a tutto, tranne che fosse un tale imbranato da non riuscire a mettere un piede davanti all’altro senza combinare un disastro.   
La preside lo guardò sconcertata, ma per superare il momento di catastrofico imbarazzo invitò gli studenti ad applaudire. Presentò poi la nuova professoressa di Trasfigurazione, la signorina Green, una donnetta anziana dall’aspetto severo, che storse la bocca in una smorfia più simile ad un ghigno che ad un vero sorriso.  
Un posto restava vuoto.   
«Il Ministero ha deciso che quest’anno non ci sarà un insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure» a queste parole esplose un coro di voci, sussurri e lamenti.  
«Silenzio!» gridò la preside, aiutata da un Sonorus.  
«Dicevo, non un insegnante bensì un’intera squadra di Auror! Vi presento Matthew Turner, capo-squadrone della settima divisione!» disse indicando l'entrata con un ampio gesto della mano.  
Un ragazzo poco più che venticinquenne, impettito e con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena raggiunse la McGranitt. Sembrava che la divisa gli fosse stata cucita addosso tanto era impeccabile, senza nemmeno una grinza, i capelli mossi erano tenuti in perfetto ordine dal gel, mentre dagli occhi chiari non trapelava nulla. Lasciò correre lo sguardo per tutta la sala e poi si soffermò a guardare un tavolo in particolare, quello dei Serpeverde.  
Draco sentì le viscere torcersi quando quegli occhi grandi e sporgenti fecero una breve sosta nei suoi. L'adrenalina si diffuse dalla pianta dei piedi fino alle mani in un doloroso tremito.  
Strinse il tovagliolo mentre il desiderio di fumare una sigaretta pungeva in fondo alla gola secca.  
Matthew Turner con passo solenne si diresse al centro della sala.  
«Buonasera ragazzi!» tuonò «Il Ministero ha ritenuto necessario fornirvi un'istruzione adeguata ai tempi, dunque, da quest'anno e per sempre, noi Auror ci occuperemo di insegnare a voi, che siete il nostro futuro, come _sopravvivere_. Rivoluzioneremo il modo di intendere Difesa contro le arti oscure! Il corso includerà i principi base della lotta corpo a corpo, della scherma e di tiro con l’arco. Sarete protagonisti di vere e proprie simulazioni di situazioni ad alto rischio, perché il Ministero ritiene obsolete lezioni affrontate solo su base teorica» appariva calmo, tuttavia il modo in cui si alzava sulle punte dei piedi alla fine di ogni frase, tradiva un certo nervosismo.  
«Ci sono domande?» chiese agli studenti.  
L'istinto spinse Draco a rivolgere lo sguardo verso i Grifondoro, alla ricerca di una ben conosciuta testa piena di ricci, nella convinzione che la mano di Hermione Granger fosse già puntata al cielo. Rimase deluso e allo stesso tempo sorpreso nel vederla china a contemplare il vuoto di fronte a sé.  
«Mi scusi,» una vocetta squillante spezzò il silenzio inquietante della sala «mi chiamo Brenda Sullivan e frequento il quarto anno, appartengo alla casa Corvonero e vorrei sapere il motivo di questo cambiamento. Credo che le attività da lei prese in considerazione siano cose da auror e credo che dovremmo essere liberi di scegliere dopo la scuola se praticarle o meno.»  
Brenda Sullivan, una ragazzina alta come uno gnomo e magra come un elfo domestico, il volto nascosto da uno grosso paio di occhiali e la lingua lunga tipica delle ragazze Corvonero. Nonostante passasse gran parte del suo tempo sepolta sotto montagne di libri in biblioteca, non spiccava di certo per qualità, ma era conosciuta da tutti in quanto dotata di un talento naturale nel mettere i puntini sulle i. Non le sfuggiva nulla, la vista da talpa era compensata da un udito eccellente e da uno spirito polemico senza rivali, che la cacciava spesso nei guai.  
Molti studenti, incoraggiati da quell'intervento le diedero manforte e lei gonfiò il petto, per la prima volta non derisa ma appoggiata dai compagni. Peccato che quel momento idilliaco non fosse destinato a durare.  
Matthew Turner scattò in avanti e, aggirandosi tra i tavoli come un lupo famelico in cerca della preda, riprese a parlare: aveva buttato via la maschera.  
«Se pensate... se siete convinti che sia tutto finito, ho una brutta notizia per voi!» urlava come un sergente davanti alle reclute, enfatizzando ogni parola e muovendosi a scatti, le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso largo e finto, in netto contrasto con gli occhi spiritati.  
«Viviamo un momento particolare, quello degli strascichi, quello dei rimasugli, quello dei ratti di fogna da spedire ad Azkaban!» gridò e poi batté un piede imprecando.  
«Signor Turner!» lo rimbeccò la preside con tono duro, ma lui alzò una mano per tranquillizzarla, asciugandosi con l'altra la saliva agli angoli della bocca.  
«Per eventuali chiarimenti mi troverete nell’ufficio destinato al professore di Difesa» un leggero cenno della testa e l’auror prese posto al tavolo degli insegnanti, indifferente al vociare generale.  
  
La cena non era durata più delle altre volte, ma a lei era sembrata lunga e noiosa come non mai.  
Auror a parte.  
Sapeva che anche Harry la pensava allo stesso modo, lo capiva dalle occhiate piene di sconforto e dal modo in cui giocava con il cibo nel piatto senza mangiarlo davvero.   
Dal canto suo ogni singola portata era priva di attrattiva e aveva mandato giù solo un piccolo budino al cioccolato.  
Erano stati un trio per ben sette anni e ognuno di loro era un elemento importante a cui non era possibile rinunciare. Prese a torturarsi il labbro inferiore nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime di nostalgia che le inumidivano già le ciglia. Distolse lo sguardo dal proprio tavolo e per caso incrociò quello dell'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere.   
Occhi grigi circondati da segni scuri e malsani le restituirono un'espressione inquieta. Draco Malfoy sussultò, come colto in flagrante, e lei si sentì profondamente turbata da quel contatto.  
L'ultima volta che aveva visto il suo viso era sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, una foto grande in prima pagina, accompagnata da un articolo al vetriolo in cui, dopo una breve parentesi sul processo che aveva stabilito per lui il carcere a vita, ci si chiedeva cosa avesse indotto i giudici a far cadere le accuse per effettiva mancanza di prove. Harry lo aveva letto con attenzione durante il viaggio in treno, ma era certa che non ne avesse parlato per non far agitare Ginny.  
Un'altra conversazione che avrebbero dovuto tenere in privato.  
Guidata da una forza superiore alla sua stessa volontà, si mise ad osservarlo con attenzione. Era lui, il perfetto miscuglio genetico di due delle famiglie purosangue più importanti di Londra, capelli chiari e morbidi che ricadevano leggeri sulla fronte, occhi grigi e pelle diafana, eppure le sembrava  _diverso_ , quasi irriconoscibile. Ricordava lo sguardo fiero e tagliente, il mento alzato e la bocca piegata in un ghigno sardonico, una sfida al mondo circostante, troppo piccolo, troppo infimo e miserabile per tenere testa all'Ultimo Discendente, il Principe delle Serpi.  
La spavalderia adolescenziale era scomparsa assieme a quel ghigno e al suo posto Hermione percepiva qualcos'altro. Il Draco Malfoy che conosceva non avrebbe sussultato, no, lui l'avrebbe guardata con disprezzo e disgusto. E invece era lì, continuava a guardarla con aria smarrita, le mani intrecciate davanti alla bocca come stesse pensando a qualcosa di molto importante.  
Sostenne quello sguardo stanco senza batter ciglio, incapace di comprende persino le sue stesse azioni, finché i mantelli degli studenti, che si alzavano per la fine della cena, non le coprirono la visuale e ciò che vide dopo fu un posto vuoto: era andato via.   
  
La sua nuova stanza era una singola, privilegio riservato ai soli Caposcuola, e ringraziò mentalmente se stessa per essere stata sempre costante e diligente. Non avrebbe avuto la forza necessaria per ascoltare pettegolezzi, risatine e pianti notturni.  
Infilò il pigiama, pronta a mettersi a letto, quando due colpi alla porta la fecero sobbalzare. I muscoli in tensione e i nervi a fior di pelle, afferrò la bacchetta e la puntò di fronte a sé.  
«Chi è?» chiese, provando a non sembrare troppo esasperata, ma l'unica risposta che ottenne furono altri colpi concitati.   
Ricopriva una carica importante e non sarebbe stato poi così strano trovarsi di fronte ad un nuovo prefetto in difficoltà, ma ormai aveva perso la battaglia con la paranoia.  
Spezzò il colloportus e quasi le venne un colpo quando Harry, ancora in divisa, emerse da sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità. Il cuore le salì in gola, trasformando l'urlo in un singhiozzo spaventato, ma l'amico fu veloce e la spinse dentro la stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.   
«Harry! Che diamine stai combinando?!» esclamò in preda ad una crisi isterica, ma lui sembrava non sentire, impegnato a lanciare incantesimi di protezione.  
«Hermione,» sospirò affranto, dopo aver insonorizzato la camera «ho asciugato tutte le tue lacrime, ascoltato tutte le tue lamentele, subìto i tuoi sbalzi d'umore...» si sdraiò sul letto accanto a lei, che nel frattempo si era seduta a braccia conserte «...e adesso sono venuto a riscuotere!» picchiettò una mano sul materasso invitandola a stendersi.  
«E va bene,» sospirò lasciandosi andare all'indietro «che hai combinato?»  
«Io? Perché dovrei aver combinato qualcosa?»  
«Harry, lasciatelo dire, sei una vera schiappa nel rapporto di coppia.»  
«Sì, è vero, ma stavolta non ho fatto nulla, giuro!» si difese.  
«Ah, no?» sentì il sopracciglio sollevarsi fino a raggiungere l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
«No! Io sto solo cercando di...» fece una pausa ed Hermione alzò gli occhi per poterlo guardare in volto «...io voglio vivere una vita normale, capisci? Per quanto mi è possibile, s'intende.»  
«Lo vogliamo tutti» percepì un'ombra addensarsi sul cuore ripensando al sorriso di Ron.  
«Ginny sta soffrendo per la morte di Fred, ma c'è dell'altro. Non si dà pace pensando al figlio del professor Lupin e più passo del tempo con lei, più mi rendo conto che mi ritiene il diretto responsabile» infilò le dita sotto gli occhiali per strofinare le palpebre in un gesto a cui Hermione era abituata.  
«Credevo avessimo già stabilito che non è colpa tua. Sai, è storia vecchia, comincia a puzzare di stantio» disse pizzicandogli il fianco.  
«Lei non mi ha mai accusato direttamente...» lasciò cadere il discorso.  
«Hai provato a parlarle?» chiese la ragazza in tono paziente.  
«Certo che sì! Non ha voluto» disse tra i denti «e, prima che tu dica altro, il bernoccolo che ho sulla fronte ne è la prova!»  
Hermione si puntellò sui gomiti e notò il grosso rigonfiamento rossastro sulla fronte dell'amico.  
«Fa male?» gli chiese trattenendo le risate con scarso successo.  
«Oh, Hermione, sai che amo un po' di sano dolore fisico! A volte sono costretto a provvedere da solo al mio piacere, mi capita di sbattere la testa al muro o punirmi come fossi un elfo dom...»  
«Ok, ok» lo fermò mettendogli una mano sulla bocca «ho capito!»  
 _L'amicizia è un'anima sola che vive in due corpi_ , lo aveva letto in un libro una volta, ma non ricordava chi fosse l'autore, quel che però sapeva, in quel preciso istante, era che lei e Harry stavano diventando così simili da assumere gli stessi atteggiamenti senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Negli ultimi tempi erano acidi, fragili e incazzati neri, ma anche tristi e giù di corda, in una giostra di diverse emozioni che si alternavano seguendo una logica tutta loro.  
Riuscivano a capirsi al volo, bastava uno sguardo. Con Harry era tutto semplice e immediato, il dolore e la fatica di un rapporto instabile erano un brutto ricordo ed era facile mettere da parte le preoccupazioni. I problemi iniziavano quando dei fratelli dai capelli rossi entravano nelle loro vite, mettendole a soqquadro e lasciandoli poi da soli a riordinare i pezzi.  
«Harry, forse dovresti lasciarle del tempo per riflettere...»  
«Ma lei non vuole del tempo per riflettere!» la interruppe balzando in piedi «Mi vuole sempre vicino e allo stesso tempo sembra non sopportare la mia presenza» la guardò negli occhi attraverso le lenti storte e piene di impronte.  
«Cosa vuoi sentirti dire?»   
Harry iniziò a girare per la stanza, si passò più volte le mani tra i capelli e alla fine prese in braccio Grattastinchi, accarezzandolo come una furia mentre il povero gatto cercava di divincolarsi senza successo.  
«Metti giù il gatto, adesso» scandì piano, parola per parola, sillaba per sillaba, ma lui non la stava più ascoltando, troppo preso dal flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Io non lo so. Dimmi che ho qualche speranza di vederla di nuovo sorridere. Dimmi che è solo un brutto momento e che prima o poi passerà. Non posso perdere anche Ginny» Grattastinchi scivolò via dalle braccia finalmente molli e arrendevoli del ragazzo.  
Vedere Harry sconfitto e ferito,  _ancora una volta_.  
Non avere le risposte che lui stava cercando,  _ancora una volta_.  
Si sentiva impotente. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma riuscì solo a restituirgli un volto afflitto e un silenzio fin troppo pesante.   
Aveva fallito,  _ancora una volta_.  
 _Acidi, fragili e incazzati neri_ , non sarebbero mai usciti da quella spirale di autodistruzione.


	4. Capitolo 3. Debiti

**Capitolo 3. Debiti**

 

Aveva sempre trovato affascinanti i colori del fuoco morente, l'amalgama cangiante di rosso, nero e argento che rilasciava gli ultimi sprazzi di luce e calore; e così, mentre tutti andavano via, lei amava restare a guardare quei piccoli tocchetti carbonizzati ridursi in cenere. La aiutava a riflettere, schiarire le torbide acque dei propri pensieri senza doversi sentire in dovere di parlare, un momento solitario che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno.  
Pensò all'ultima volta in cui era rimasta sveglia davanti alla brace, quando suo fratello era ancora vivo e il mondo sembrava avere un senso. Era alla Tana, sua madre stava lavorando ad uno dei suoi caldi maglioni di lana, seduta sul vecchio divano, mentre i biscotti per la colazione cuocevano in forno rilasciando un dolce profumo di latte e vaniglia.   
Quella sera, dopo la lite con Harry, aveva atteso che tutti si addormentassero e poi era scesa in Sala Comune. Nonostante i colori sgargianti, non riusciva a trovarla accogliente come il salotto vecchio e rattoppato di casa sua, i ricordi che le suscitava avevano l'odore della gelosia e del fallimento.   
Prese due cuscini dal divano, li sistemò sul tappeto per potersi mettere comoda e si gettò addosso la coperta, poi mise alcuni rametti nel braciere solo per il piacere di sentirli scoppiettare.   
Per quanto si sforzasse di apparire forte, c'erano delle crepe nella sicurezza ostentata con cui affrontava il mondo. E tutte quelle crepe erano in qualche modo collegate a lui.  _  
Harry._  
Un chiodo piantato a fondo nel petto, che le faceva sanguinare il cuore da anni, rendendola sempre più vulnerabile, sempre più fragile. Si era innamorata di lui sin dal primo momento, era stato come un caldo raggio di sole in un giorno di pioggia e, come tale, si era fatto desiderare per intere stagioni. Presente ma allo stesso tempo irraggiungibile, non avrebbe mai potuto sostituirlo con nessun altro.   
 _Eppure..._  
Il rumore di passi giù per le scale la riportarono bruscamente alla realtà. Con la coda dell'occhio notò la figura immersa nella penombra e si appiattì verso il pavimento, calando la coperta il più possibile sulla testa, nel timore che fosse una sua compagna di stanza venuta a cercarla. Aveva chiesto alle sue amiche di lasciarla in pace, ma chi avrebbe potuto prevedere le mosse di un gruppo di adolescenti dramma-dipendenti?   
Era vicina, la sentiva respirare mentre la rabbia le montava dentro. Esasperata uscì allo scoperto, gli occhi spiritati, le narici dilatate e la bocca spalancata pronta ad urlare improperi, quel che vide, però, la sgonfiò come un triste palloncino babbano.  
Stava lì, in piedi come un pinguino, incapace di trovare un giusta sistemazione alle mani, che vagavano incerte tra i capelli, gli occhiali e l'orlo del maglione, gli occhi tristi e colpevoli e l'aria sorpresa di chi era stato beccato con le mani nella marmellata.   
Perso il cipiglio, lo squadrò con gelida indifferenza e tornò sedersi. Harry non le rivolse la parola ma si appoggiò alla mensola del caminetto, il più lontano possibile da lei.  
Si meritava una spiegazione, gliela doveva, anche se questo avrebbe significato donargli l'ultima parte di se stessa, quella che credeva di poter celare per sempre alla vista di chiunque.   
«Non è colpa tua» disse con la voce arrochita dalle tante ore di silenzio.   
Il ragazzo la stava guardando con una tale intensità da metterla a disagio, lo stesso che aveva provato nei primi tempi, quando lui era l'amico di Ron e lei la piccolina di casa Weasley. Deglutì a fatica, ma continuò a fissare le fiamme danzanti, raccogliendo i capelli spettinati in uno chignon abbozzato.  
«Il problema sono io, che non riesco ad accettare di avere delle debolezze. Tra noi due tu sei sempre stato quello timido e tenero» sorrise alle ultime parole «mentre io la ragazza tosta, coraggiosa... e stronzate del genere.»    
Era convinta di avere un bel discorso pronto - lo aveva ripetuto molte nella sua mente -, ma, quando era arrivato il momento di parlare, si era perso in una serie di frasi confuse dalle lacrime e dai singhiozzi.   
«Harry, mi dispiace ma non posso più essere forte anche per te, io sono a pezzi e ho paura e non so cosa fare...» disse, mentre un singulto più intenso degli altri le squassava il petto.  
Lui, che non aveva detto o fatto nulla fino a quel momento, si inginocchiò e la abbracciò.  
«Ginny, ti prego, ascoltami. So di non essere perfetto, ma questo non significa che tu debba esserlo per me. Ti ho messa in pericolo e, negli ultimi tempi, ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio allontanarmi da te e...» a quelle parole lei trasalì e scosse la testa. Era disorientata, passata da presunta carnefice a vittima nella frazione di pochi secondi. Si sarebbe aspettata di tutto, ma non un discorso del genere, non da lui, non dal suo Harry.   
 _Eppure..._    
«Sei uno stupido!» lo scansò, alzandosi in piedi «Io ero qui a struggermi per te, mentre tu pensavi ad un modo carino per lasciarmi!»   
Harry la seguì a ruota e poi accolse in silenzio il primo schiaffo, il secondo e infine i pugni sul petto, finché Ginny, ansimante e scarmigliata, non abbassò le braccia in segno di resa.   
«Egoista e vigliacco, ecco cosa sei» lo superò dandogli le spalle.   
«Hai ragione!» disse allora lui «Sono uno stupido egoista.»   
La attirò a sé con decisione e le baciò la fronte, le palpebre, la punta del naso e, infine, le labbra. Aveva avuto molti ragazzi, ma nessuno l'aveva mai baciata come Harry. Non c'era fretta né irruenza, era come lasciarsi cullare dalle onde in una barca alla deriva e, anche in quel momento, mentre la stritolava in un abbraccio soffocante, si sentì nel posto giusto, perfettamente incastrata nel suo petto, cuore contro cuore.   
 _Eppure..._  non bastava.  
«Che significa?» gli disse una volta recuperato il controllo di sé.   
«Quando Ron è partito ho creduto che starti accanto fosse ancora rischioso e...»   
«E non ti è importato conoscere la mia opinione» gli carezzò una guancia «Harry, mi renderai mai partecipe di una tua decisione?» non era una domanda, ma un'implicita richiesta.   
«Non è facile, non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te,» provò a difendersi «e non riesco a smettere di pensare che, se non avessi chiesto aiuto a tua madre quel giorno alla stazione...»   
«Harry!»   
«...probabilmente la tua famiglia sarebbe stata molto meno coinvolta nella guerra» continuò imperterrito distogliendo lo sguardo.   
Aveva provato ad immaginare una vita senza Harry, soprattutto dopo la morte di Fred. Tutto sarebbe stato diverso, ma non in meglio, ne era certa. Forse i Weasley sarebbero rimasti solo la numerosa famiglia di un addetto all'ufficio per l'uso improprio dei manufatti babbani, senza infamia e senza gloria, o forse il destino li avrebbe comunque portati verso quella strada, fatta di sangue e di morte. Erano maghi purosangue, erano Grifondoro da generazioni ed erano parte del loro mondo, lo stesso minacciato da Voldemort.   
L'incontro con Harry aveva profondamente condizionato la vita di qualcuno, ma non la loro. Era giunta a quella conclusione a cena, quando l'aveva vista seduta al tavolo, abbandonata e smarrita in una moltitudine di persone estranee, e si era sentita una sciocca. Aveva dubitato delle buone intenzioni di Harry, accecata dal dolore e dalla paura di perderlo, ma non si era resa conto di quanto Hermione fosse in realtà  _sola_.    
«Smetti di mentire a te stesso. Il problema non è più la mia sicurezza e tu non puoi continuare a fingere che sia così.» Gli prese il viso tra le mani «Allontanarti da me non risolverà la situazione, lei non riavrà la sua famiglia e Ron non tornerà indietro. Credi davvero che Hermione sarebbe contenta sapendo che tu hai rinunciato a me, a  _noi_ , a causa sua? Quale senso potrebbe avere?»   
Era spaventata, incapace di prevedere la reazione del ragazzo, ma quando lo guardò negli occhi vi lesse gratitudine e tristezza, lo sguardo che aveva sempre riservato solo a lei.   
«Mi è sempre stata accanto, ci ha salvati innumerevoli volte e, anzi, sono convinto che senza di lei non avrei superato nemmeno il secondo anno, ma non è questo il punto. Siamo amici, lei è la mia migliore amica, la sorella che non ho avuto e adesso ha bisogno di me. Io ho bisogno di Hermione, tanto quanto ne ho di te per voltare pagina.» Era il discorso più lungo che le avesse mai rivolto e avvertì dal fremito della sua voce quanta fatica dovesse aver richiesto.  
«Tutte quelle morti...» sussurrò infine dopo una lunga pausa.  
«Harry, mi dispiace non averlo capito prima.»  
«Ginny...» la strinse di nuovo, con molta meno grazia, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla «Ti prego, perdonami tu, perché io non riesco a perdonare me stesso».   
  


* 

  
I pallidi raggi lunari rischiaravano appena le fronde degli alberi che la circondavano e una fitta nebbia candida saliva svelta ad oscurarle la vista.   
Era certa di non essere mai stata in quel posto, ogni cosa però le sembrava familiare: il boschetto alla sua sinistra, le alte canne ingiallite poco distanti e il terreno argilloso sotto i piedi nudi.   
Una folata di vento fece svolazzare la leggera vestaglia che indossava e allora sentì arrivare il freddo. Non poteva rimanere lì ferma a morire assiderata, non era da lei arrendersi, così si fece coraggio e prese ad avanzare.   
Come spinta da una forza superiore, si inoltrò nel canneto un passo dopo l'altro, e camminò a lungo, per quelle che le sembrarono ore, senza trovare una via d'uscita. Cercò d'istinto la bacchetta, confidando di trovarla attaccata al fianco, ma non l'aveva con sé. Colta dal panico iniziò a correre facendosi largo con le mani, incurante dei tagli che le piante secche le procuravano. Il fango era sempre più vischioso ed era sul punto di cedere, quando sbucò all'improvviso in uno spiazzo occupato da uno stagno. Riprese fiato ed asciugò le lacrime. Non era ancora salva, ma almeno riusciva a vedere il cielo e le stelle sopra la sua testa.   
Lo stagno era un placido specchio d'acqua privo di piante e animali. Si inginocchiò sulle sue rive per guardarlo più da vicino, ma si rese conto che non rifletteva nulla, nemmeno la sua immagine.   
Si accorse che però qualcosa stava affiorando sul pelo dell'acqua. Inorridita comprese che si trattava del corpo di un uomo. Le dava la schiena e non riusciva a vederlo in volto, così, sperando fosse ancora vivo, d'istinto si allungò in avanti per trascinarlo fuori. Cadde svariate volte all'indietro, mentre il corpo dell'uomo scivolava via, ma non si diede per vinta e tentò ancora. Alla fine, con il fango alle caviglie, riuscì a portarlo sulla riva e si stese stremata accanto a lui.   
Ancora non aveva idea di dove si trovasse né perché, ma sapeva di aver compiuto una buona azione. Si mise a sedere e poggiò una mano sulla schiena dell'uomo per verificarne il respiro, ma era immobile e duro come un sasso.   
Di nuovo quella strana sensazione di urgenza la colse e il bisogno di conoscere l'identità di quello sconosciuto superò il freddo e la fatica. Raccogliendo le ultime forze, si puntellò sulle ginocchia e lo girò. Occhi vitrei e bocca spalancata, un volto pallido devastato da una smorfia di dolore, l'ultima, prima che la morte calasse la falce su di lui.   
 _Ron_.  
  
Un urlo squarciò il silenzio del dormitorio femminile di Grifondoro, così prolungato e agghiacciante che molte studentesse si affacciarono fuori dalle loro stanze. Le sentì scalpicciare allarmate fuori dalla propria porta, ma era troppo sconvolta per poterle rassicurare.   
Era madida di sudore e respirava a fatica mentre il cuore galoppava veloce. Scostò le coperte con un gesto deciso e abbandonò il calore asfissiante del letto.   
Ogni notte la stessa storia, tutte le sue peggiori paure prendevano forma in terribili incubi e, spesso, l'ambientazione era proprio la sera in cui Ron l'aveva lasciata sulla soglia di casa.   
Era buio e lei stava dormendo quando dei rumori provenienti dalla stanza accanto l'avevano destata. Senza neanche mettere le scarpe era corsa giù per le scale, diretta verso la porta, e l'aveva raggiunto appena in tempo per vederlo smaterializzarsi, lo zaino in spalla e la testa bassa. Non un bacio o un abbraccio, non gli aveva potuto dire addio.   
 _Perché?_ Si chiese guardandosi allo specchio del piccolo bagno in camera.   
Non poteva contattarlo, il regolamento non prevedeva l'invio di lettere e altre “distrazioni” alle reclute. Lui era di proprietà del Ministero fino alla fine dell'addestramento e la fase del distacco dagli affetti familiari era tra le più importanti dell'intero corso.   
Ron aveva solo deciso di giocare d'anticipo.   
  


* 

  
Da quando era uscito da Azkaban la sua posizione era del tutto compromessa e non c'era luogo o compagnia in cui sentirsi al sicuro. I vecchi amici lo guardavano con diffidenza e sospetto, aveva perso per sempre la loro fiducia, ne aveva avuto conferma durante la notte.   
Blaise e Theodore avevano smesso di parlare al suo arrivo in stanza ed erano stati così bruschi e sgraziati da avergli strappato un amaro sorriso. Aveva offerto una sigaretta a Blaise e lui l'aveva accettata a stento, mentre Theodore si era rigirato nel letto.   
Lo temevano e, in fondo, doveva aspettarselo.   
Quello non era più il Draco Malfoy che tutti conoscevano, il ragazzino vispo e viziato con la puzza sotto il naso aveva perso i pezzi, uno alla volta, fino a disintegrarsi come legno arso dal fuoco.   
Persino lui stentava a riconoscersi, lo specchio gli restituiva un'immagine diversa, una pallida imitazione di quel che era stato, una vivida rappresentazione di quel che era. Un uomo? No, un vecchio con la schiena curva, troppo stanco per vivere, ma con ancora troppi problemi a impedirgli di morire. Aveva fatto una promessa a sua madre e l'avrebbe mantenuta a costo di spezzare vite a mani nude.   
Il suo piano avrebbe avuto inizio lì, dove tutto era cominciato, dove tutto sembrava finito.   
La Sala Grande era il luogo in cui gli studenti si riunivano per consumare i pasti, partecipare a eventi importanti... e scambiare una quantità spropositata di pettegolezzi e maldicenze. Non c'era neppure un avvenimento che passasse inosservato, anche la più piccola inezia poteva trasformarsi in una storia interessante su cui ricamare per ore.   
Aveva sempre trovato poco interessante quell'inutile chiacchiericcio, a volte persino irritante e fuori luogo, ma quella mattina era diversa dalle altre. Il ciarlare delle sue compagne di Casa aveva assunto un valore nuovo.   
Conoscere ogni pettegolezzo, la fonte, le successive aggiunte, era diventato importante, perché in quella massa di notizie sconclusionate avrebbe potuto nascondersi un'informazione utile. Il problema, però, era passare inosservato, cancellare il segnale di pericolo che pendeva sulla sua bionda chioma.   
Fingersi annoiato era una pratica affinata negli anni che lo aveva salvato parecchie volte, da domande scomode, discussioni che non lo riguardavano e gente mediocre. Gli bastava indossare il broncio, tenersi la testa con una mano e rigirare la forchetta nel piatto, di tanto in tanto alzare gli occhi al cielo, sbuffare e il gioco era fatto. In cella aveva imparato ad essere paziente e silenzioso, un letale serpente in agguato in attesa della propria preda. Chi avrebbe mai fatto caso a lui? Forse il primo giorno, magari il secondo e pure il terzo, ma prima o poi i Serpeverde avrebbero smesso di pensare che Draco Malfoy tramasse qualcosa e avrebbero abbassato la guardia, smettendo di schermare la mente o di mormorare sottovoce, e lui avrebbe avuto finalmente campo libero.   
 _Pazienza, devo solo avere molta pazienza..._    
«Pansy! Pansy! Hai sentito?»   
 _O forse no._    
Millicent Bulstrode, la faccia rossa come un peperone e il respiro pesante, arrivò di corsa al loro tavolo, rischiando di schiantarsi sul vassoio dei muffin. Aveva attirato gli sguardi curiosi di molti studenti delle altre Case e, com'era risaputo, ai Serpeverde come Pansy non piaceva essere notati.   
«Stupido pachiderma! Che hai da strillare?!» la rimbeccò per questo senza pietà.   
La ragazza, abituata agli insulti della compagna, si versò un bicchiere di succo di zucca e, dopo una lunga sorsata, riprese a parlare.   
«Prima ero al tavolo dei Corvonero, parlavo con Lisa» trattenne a stento un rutto «sai, Lisa Turpin, siamo amiche da un po'...»   
«Sì, chi se ne frega!» la interruppe Pansy alzando gli occhi al cielo «Non hai altro da dirmi?»   
Millicent annuì e addentò una fetta di torta al cioccolato come fosse un bignè. Masticò in fretta e furia, tracannò altro succo per mandarla giù e poi, con la bocca ancora piena e impastata disse: «Lisa ha sentito dire da Hannah Abbott che Calì Patil ha detto che qualcuno stanotte ha urlato!»   
Draco conosceva abbastanza bene Pansy da sapere che i pugni stretti sul tavolo e le grosse narici spalancate non promettevano nulla di buono.   
«Quante volte ti ho detto di non parlare a bocca piena?!» disse infatti a denti stretti, mentre gli occhi a palla minacciavano di uscirle dalle orbite.   
«Sì, cazzo, Pansy ha ragione, sei disgustosa!» intervenne Blaise pulendosi il viso dalle briciole sputacchiate qua e là dalla corpulenta ragazza.   
«Senti, non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Chi ha urlato e dove?» disse Pansy perentoria.   
Millicent, che aveva una cotta per Blaise da anni, si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo ancora più rossa in viso di quanto già non fosse.   
«Nel dormitorio femminile dei Grifondoro, ma non si sa ancora chi è stato!» riferì dopo una pausa imbarazzata.   
Risatine e versi di apprezzamento, i volti dei suoi compagni si erano illuminati in contemporanea, come quelli dei bambini di fronte a un pacco regalo. Anche Draco si sentì rallegrato dalla lieta notizia, non solo perché riguardava gli odiati Grifondoro, ma soprattutto perché non sembrava affatto una cosa da poco.   
«Uuuh! Vuoi dirmi che scopano anche loro?» ridacchiò Blaise, ricevendo una gomitata da Theo.   
«Certo, idiota! Non te ne sei mai fatto una? Sono delle vere belve!»   
«Ma no, non quel tipo di urlo! Era più un urlo di terrore.»   
Millicent frenò sul nascere l'entusiasmo dei ragazzi, accendendo invece quello delle ragazze.   
«La cosa comincia a farsi interessante! Di sicuro era la Weasley, avrà visto Potter nudo, fossi in lei anch'io urlerei» osservò Daphne scatenando altre risate.   
«Chi ti dice che a urlare non sia stato proprio Potter?» riprese Theo «Chissà cosa nasconde sotto la gonna la piccola Weasley...»   
La discussione era proseguita su quella scia per parecchi minuti finché Pansy non aveva deciso di averne abbastanza di teorie assurde e senza senso e Draco, per l'ennesima volta nel giro di pochi minuti, si era ritrovato a ringraziarla mentalmente.   
«Ascoltatemi, brutti idioti, io so chi è stato» esordì mentre un sorriso maligno le curvava le labbra.   
Fece una lunga pausa, aspettando che i compagni recepissero la notizia e, solo quando fu certa di aver catturato l'attenzione di tutti proseguì.   
«Per me è stata la Granger.» la sicurezza con cui lo disse fu tale da risultare convincente persino a Draco.   
 _Hermione Granger._  
L'aveva vista soffrire, l'aveva sentita gridare, ma non cedere. Per quanto le ore di tortura sembrassero infinite, la Granger non si era piegata, ma aveva avuto persino la forza di mentire.   
Quelle urla si erano marchiate a fuoco nella sua mente e, ogni volta che lo sguardo cadeva per caso sulla Grifondoro, tornavano a farsi sentire. Per questo e per altri motivi, nonostante lei e i suoi amichetti gli avessero già salvato la vita, si sentiva ancora tremendamente in debito con la nuova Caposcuola.   
Era stata la Granger? A vederla chiunque avrebbe detto di sì. Il viso pallido e tirato, le occhiaie scure, i capelli flosci e le spalle curve. La Sala Grande era troppo impegnata a spettegolare per rendersi conto che la soluzione era a portata di tutti, ma del resto non aveva importanza: una sola parola da parte di Pansy e la notizia si sarebbe sparsa a macchia d'olio.   
Sbuffò lasciando cadere la forchetta nel piatto.   
Odiava sentirsi in debito con qualcuno.   
Odiava sentirsi in debito con la Granger.   
Odiava la Granger.   
  


* 

  
La notte peggiore da un paio di settimane a quella parte e non poteva (né voleva) parlarne con il suo migliore amico. Harry versava in uno stato di assoluta grazia, con Ginny vicina a tenergli la mano emanando una nube tossica di cuoricini. Chi era lei per spazzarla via? La scena sarebbe risultata talmente patetica che per rimediare avrebbe dovuto impiccarsi nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.   
Tuttavia non poteva dire di sentirsi ignorata. Aveva peccato di leggerezza dimenticando gli incantesimi di protezione e si era inconsciamente esposta a una bufera di escrementi senza precedenti. Non si parlava d'altro quella mattina: urla orribili, agghiaccianti, terrificanti, provenienti dal dormitorio femminile di Grifondoro! Chi era stato? Una nuova minaccia era in corso?   
Il suo nome non era ancora venuto fuori, ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stato associato all'intera situazione, bisognava solo aspettare con calma.   
Calì e Lavanda 'lavoravano' senza sosta, saltando come molle impazzite da un tavolo all'altro. Avesse avuto un briciolo di energia in più, probabilmente avrebbe fatto loro delle domande sull'accaduto, depistandole per qualche altra ora, ma non era dell'umore adatto per lanciarsi in sciocche macchinazioni.   
Sospirò affranta, incapace di trovare la tolleranza necessaria a sopportare chiunque nel giro di almeno tre chilometri, e sollevò gli occhi dal libro di Rune Antiche. In lontananza Millicent Bulstrode si stava dirigendo verso il proprio tavolo come un bue muschiato davanti all'erbetta primaverile. Lo scoop eccezionale era dunque giunto anche ai Serpeverde? Li vide sghignazzare e parlare in modo concitato, Nott aveva appena dato una spallata a Zabini, mentre Daphne doveva aver fatto una battuta davvero esilarante perché tutti erano scoppiati a ridere.   
Tutti, tranne Malfoy.   
Era seduto accanto alla combriccola ma non era chiaro se fosse lui ad ignorare loro o viceversa.   
Mise a tacere la vocina che le sussurrava all'orecchio quanto la situazione apparisse strana, preferendo affidarsi alla logica. Era normale, dopo tre mesi ad Azkaban chiunque sarebbe uscito trasformato, senza contare i dubbi che ruotavano attorno alla sua scarcerazione. Cosa aveva spinto il Ministero a rilasciare l'erede di Lucius Malfoy, con il padre vivo e in fuga chissà dove?   
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e chiuse gli occhi massaggiandosi le tempie. Non era più compito suo, anzi, c'era un'intera squadra di Auror a controllare la situazione. In fondo sapeva che le lezioni di Difesa erano solo la punta dell'iceberg e lei, per una volta, avrebbe preferito non fare la fine del Titanic.   
D'istinto guardò di nuovo nella direzione dei Serpeverde e notò due paia di occhi intenti a fissarla. Pansy Parkinson la stava guardando con maligna soddisfazione, il che non la sorprese troppo, era abituata a quel tipo di occhiate. Ciò che però la sconvolse fu lo sguardo intenso rivoltole da un'altra persona. Gli occhi grigi del nemico. Credeva di aver preso un abbaglio la sera precedente e, invece, Malfoy guardava proprio lei. Che le stesse lanciando qualche tipo di fattura?   
Non aveva intenzione di scoprirlo. Mise il libro in borsa e si alzò con tutta la noncuranza che riuscì a racimolare.   
«Dove vai?» le chiese Harry preoccupato.   
«Ho una riunione con i prefetti prima dell'inizio delle lezioni» si giustificò lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.   
Se Harry voleva che le cose tra lui e Ginny funzionassero davvero avrebbe dovuto smetterla di usare quel tono apprensivo!  
  
Una volta fuori respirò con gratitudine l'aria fresca del mattino e guardò il cielo limpido con un po' di malinconia. Non aveva ancora perso del tutto la ragione, sapeva che quegli sguardi in Sala Grande significavano qualcosa, restava solo da scoprire chi dei due Serpeverde l'avrebbe seguita.   
La riunione esisteva davvero e non sarebbe sembrato strano a nessuno che Hermione Granger avesse deciso di presentarsi con venti minuti d'anticipo. Il luogo designato era il corridoio principale dove avrebbero dovuto smistare il traffico di studenti del primo anno. Mise una mano in tasca a stringere la bacchetta e si appoggiò ad una colonna, fingendo di guardare fuori dalla finestra di fronte.   
Passarono alcuni minuti e poi dei passi pesanti e strascicati risuonarono tra le vecchie mura di pietra. Malfoy girò l'angolo e la raggiunse in poche falcate e, a quel punto, non seppe più cosa aspettarsi. Un attacco in pieno giorno era fuori discussione, era più probabile che la sbeffeggiasse o la ignorasse come aveva già fatto alla stazione.   
«Granger» la salutò con un cenno del capo.   
«Malfoy» ricambiò il cenno sostenendo lo sguardo minaccioso del Serpeverde.   
«Dov'è l'aula di Babbanologia?»   
Una domanda secca, priva di sarcasmo o allusioni. Mille congetture gettate alle ortiche da un atteggiamento così normale da risultare atipico. Aprì e chiuse la bocca almeno quattro volte senza riuscire a spiccicare parola, troppo confusa per poter rispondere.   
« _Caposcuola_ , ti ho fatto una domanda» la rimbeccò lui sbuffando seccato.   
«Bab-babbanologia?» fu l'unica parola che riuscì ad articolare, mentre sentiva la dignità scivolare lentamente sotto le scarpe.   
«Esatto!» schizzò fuori un fiotto di veleno «Da quest'anno è materia obbligatoria, dovresti saperlo.»   
«Sì, certo che lo so!» mentì spudoratamente, nel tentativo di recuperare un po' della vecchia Hermione.   
Si era già trovata a quella distanza da Malfoy, ma in genere era per insultarlo con più efficacia, non per dargli informazioni come fossero due studenti qualunque.   
Il profumo di colonia, misto ad un intenso odore di tabacco, le penetrò nelle narici infastidendola. Notò quanto fosse alto e si sentì per la prima volta intimorita dalla vicinanza con il ragazzo.   
«Allora? Granger, sei la peggior Caposcuola che Hog...»   
«L'aula è al secondo piano, terza porta a destra» interruppe sul nascere le lamentele del ragazzo.   
Aveva ragione, una Caposcuola doveva essere preparata ed efficiente, ma lui era pur sempre  _lui._  Come poteva pretendere di iniziare una conversazione civile di punto in bianco?   
«Finalmente! Credevo avessi perso la voce stanotte» allargò le braccia in modo plateale.   
Hermione non recepì subito il messaggio, ma quando la sua mente riuscì a mettere insieme i pezzi lui era già in fondo al corridoio, così, senza pensarci troppo, lo rincorse e prima che svoltasse l'angolo gli si piantò davanti.   
Colto alla sprovvista il ragazzo indietreggiò di qualche passo, mentre un'espressione di puro sconcerto si faceva strada sul suo viso. Dopo essersi guardato intorno con aria circospetta la spinse oltre il muro nel corridoio a sinistra.   
«Che vuoi? Sei per caso diventata pazza?!» disse brusco e sulle spine.   
Hermione era senza fiato, ma non aveva comunque intenzione di lasciar perdere, perciò mise le mani davanti a sé per fermarlo.   
«Spostati, stupida» sibilò allora il ragazzo tra i denti, provando a scansarla.   
«Quello che hai detto prima,» fece un respiro profondo e raddrizzò le spalle «a cosa ti riferivi?»   
«Merlino, stai perdendo colpi!» ghignò sardonico, ricordandole con chi aveva a che fare.   
Lui era  _lui_ , le cose non sarebbero cambiate mai, neppure se fossero passati cento anni.   
«Mi piacerebbe, ma sono ancora capace di riconoscere le tue frecciatine,  _Malfoy_.»    
«Allora saprai di cosa stavo parlando,  _Granger_ ; anzi, con l'ultima domanda hai appena confermato le mie ipotesi. Complimenti!» mimò un applauso.   
«E comunque,» proseguì avvicinandosi «ti ho regalato la cosa più preziosa di tutte.»   
«Che stai dicendo?!»   
«Il tempo, Granger» disse in tono neutro «Ti sto dando del tempo per inventare una scusa valida.»   
«M-ma io non te l'ho chiesto!» strinse i pugni come una bambina punita ingiustamente.   
«Beh, ormai è fatta,» fece spallucce «ora sei in debito con me»   
Aveva pronta in canna l'esclamazione più stridula che il mondo avesse mai udito, ma il vociare proveniente dal corridoio principale la distrasse: c'era un mucchio di prefetti confusi in attesa di direttive e un fiume in piena di studenti a cui badare.   
La voglia di correre per tutta Hogwarts brandendo un'ascia era forte, ma non poteva venir meno ai suoi impegni.   
«Non finisce qui! Hai capito?» strepitò, ma Draco stava già andando via e si limitò a salutarla con un gesto della mano.   
Avrebbe ucciso dopo Malfoy, magari a cena, tra una portata e l'altra. 


	5. Capitolo 4. La statua della Chimera

**Capitolo 4. La statua della Chimera**

 

 _B_ _abbanologia._  
Se un anno prima qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe frequentato il corso di babbanologia, avrebbe portato il malcapitato al San Mungo. D'urgenza.  
"Malfoy" e "babbano" non potevano rientrare nella stessa frase, cozzavano, stridevano come unghie sulla lavagna!  
Gli tornavano in mente i discorsi sul sangue che suo padre gli faceva ogni sera, seduto sulla grande poltrona davanti al camino. Era una questione di educazione, non poteva stimare i nati babbani e i sangue misto dopo aver passato tutta la vita a sentir parlare di loro come di deboli e ignobili imitazioni dei purosangue. Nessun bambino sarebbe stato tanto nobile d'animo da comprendere l'errore dietro un'ideologia estremista come quella che aveva mosso i mangiamorte sulla strada della distruzione.  
Non che si fosse del tutto ricreduto, certo. Benché fosse contrario allo sterminio di massa o all'assoggettamento della razza inferiore, continuava a ritenere i babbani molti gradini più in basso rispetto a lui o a qualsiasi altro mago. I babbani erano esseri umani a metà, incapaci di estendere la loro energia al di là dei confini del proprio corpo e della propria mente. Si circondavano di tristi surrogati della magia per convincersi di essere la razza superiore e stavano riducendo l'intero pianeta ad un cumulo di rifiuti tossici per mantenere quello status illusorio. Lui lo sapeva bene, Lucius non si era limitato alle parole, ma gli aveva portato molte volte delle copie di quotidiani babbani per avvalorare le proprie tesi. Dieci punti a suo padre, era riuscito nel proprio intento.  
 _Babbanologia._  
In un anno molte cose erano cambiate, la sua vita era stata stravolta e nuove immagini e nuovi ricordi erano associate a quel termine. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare le urla, il volto contratto dal dolore e il cadavere di Charity Burbage divorato da Nagini?  
Fu per questo che, varcata la soglia della classe, alla vista del ritratto della professoressa sentì le viscere contorcersi e la nausea farsi sempre più forte. Asciugò svelto le goccioline fredde di sudore che gli imperlavano la fronte e prese posto tra gli ultimi banchi. Era ancora troppo presto, mancavano più di cinque minuti all'inizio ufficiale delle lezioni e lui era stato il solo idiota a presentarsi in netto anticipo nell'unica aula in cui un Malfoy non sarebbe mai dovuto entrare.  
Trovarla non era stato così difficile come credeva, anzi, gli era bastato affacciarsi all'interno per capire che fosse proprio _quella_  l'aula in cui la magia era bandita.  
Centinaia di sciocche cianfrusaglie erano ammonticchiate su decine di mensole e scaffali addossati ad ogni parete della stanza, le foto e i poster appesi negli spazi liberi erano drammaticamente statici e in fondo, proprio dietro la cattedra, c'erano dei manichini di diverse dimensioni agghindati con abiti leggeri e sgargianti. Persino l'odore era strano, non assomigliava a niente che riuscisse a ricordare, così pungente e  _innaturale_ , non riusciva a capire da dove arrivasse.  
Su ogni banco erano stati posti dei semplici cestini di vimini e dentro vi erano degli oggetti che non aveva mai visto, molti dei quali, neri e lucidi, riflettevano il sole che entrava dalle ampie finestre laterali. Ciò che però lo incuriosì fu un'assurda rappresentazione di una papera, gialla, con dei grandi e inquietati occhi azzurri. Si guardò alle spalle per controllare che non ci fosse ancora nessuno e la toccò per saggiarne meglio la consistenza. Era morbida e liscia e... puzzava. L'avvicinò al naso e si rese conto che l'odore nauseabondo proveniva da quell'oggetto. Rigirò ancora per qualche istante la paperella di gomma tra le mani, senza riuscire a capacitarsi di quale utilità e quale funzione avrebbe potuto svolgere nel mondo babbano.  
«Ti piace?» Brett Dukes, il nuovo insegnante, scese le scale del suo piccolo ufficio e si avvicinò con aria sorniona alla cattedra.  
L'aveva beccato, com'era potuto succedere? Era così concentrato su quella  _cosa_  da non aver neppure sentito la porta aprirsi! Gettò la paperella nel cestino e quella emise un fischio che lo fece trasalire. L'insegnante trattenne a stento una risata «Un oggetto molto affascinante, seppur così semplice» disse raggiungendolo.  
Draco sfoderò l'espressione più superba del suo repertorio: ci voleva ben altro per mettere in imbarazzo un Malfoy.  
«Non so a cosa si riferisca» disse gelido e tagliente.  
«Oh, scusa. Devo essermi immaginato tutto» rispose il signor Dukes con un altro sorriso rassicurante.  
Diamine, lo odiava già! Avrebbe scommesso ogni singola goccia del suo sangue che quello era un ex-Tassorosso: il sorriso sempre stampato in faccia, il tono di voce gentile e pacato e quel tocco di goffaggine che aveva dimostrato di avere a cena. Era chiaro che non aveva voluto entrare in contrasto con lui, spinto da chissà quale intento caritatevole. Che volesse convertirlo all'amore per i babbani? Al solo pensiero gli venne spontaneo sbuffare e passarsi una mano sugli occhi. Tutto, qualsiasi cosa, ma non quello. Aveva già parecchie cose a cui pensare senza che ci si mettesse quell'idiota di un Dukes.  
«Mmh, no. Non ero un Tassorosso, mi spiace deluderti».  
Il suddetto "idiota" aveva parlato con noncuranza, leggendo quelli che avevano l'aria di essere appunti. Aveva usato la Legilmanzia e lui non se n'era neppure accorto! Per quanto tempo e fino a che punto gli aveva frugato in testa? Il timore che avesse potuto scoprire i suoi piani lo fece raggelare, ma non poteva andare a finire in quel modo.  
Si alzò in piedi, pronto ad affrontare quell'insegnante o presunto tale, quando dalle porte aperte giunsero le voci dei suoi compagni e nel giro di pochi minuti l'aula fu piena di occhi e orecchie indiscrete.  
Draco lanciò uno sguardo penetrante in direzione del signor Dukes, ricevendo in cambio un mezzo ghigno. Qualcosa gli diceva che non fosse finita lì, ma che era stato tutto rimandato ad un 'dopo' da definire. Si rimise a sedere e guardò il posto vuoto di fianco a sé. Non era abituato ad essere considerato un appestato, ma anche quella era una cosa a cui avrebbe fatto il callo molto presto. La sua posizione, però, gli permetteva di osservare indisturbato gli altri studenti che lo avevano raggiunto in quell'antro di futilità.  
Grifondoro e Serpeverde.  
Per quanto il corpo docente si sforzasse, non c'era alcuna possibilità che le due Case andassero d'accordo e le lezioni in comune non facevano che peggiorare la situazione. Come avrebbero potuto amare i Grifondoro quando c'era la Granger che con quel braccio sempre alzato guadagnava punti a raffica? Già, la Granger... non vedeva la testa straripante di ricci della so-tutto-io.  
«Buongiorno! Oh, scusi il ritardo professore, prometto che non accadrà mai più!»  
La Granger che arrivava di corsa e che provava a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto nonostante il fiatone. Dov'è che aveva già visto quella scena?  
«Non si preoccupi signorina, non avevamo ancora iniziato. Lei deve essere...»  
«Hermione Granger, signore! Sono la nuova Caposcuola» era scattata come una molla sull'attenti.  
 _Brava, fatti riconoscere..._  
«Riunione dei prefetti, eh?» Dukes sistemò gli occhialetti sul naso, senza alzare lo sguardo dai propri fogli.  
 _Coglione. Spero che tu stia sentendo._  
«Sì, esatto» un sorriso e poi le guance le si imporporarono.  
 _Oh, cielo. Ditemi che non è vero!_  
«Ah, immagino! Beh, ma un ritardo non cancellerà la sua nomea. Si dice che lei sia la strega più brillante del suo corso».  
Un'altra parola o un altro sorriso smielato e avrebbe vomitato il caffè nero appena bevuto. Non poteva credere di aver assistito a quella scena patetica, era come se stessero flirtando incuranti del resto della classe. Perché lei sembrava così in imbarazzo e perché tutte le altre galline la guardavano scambiandosi battute e risolini? Osservò meglio il professore: non se ne intendeva molto di bellezza maschile, ma eliminando occhiali e abiti da sfigato babbano, forse poteva risultare attraente alle sue coetanee.  
«Ora però si sieda, così potremo cominciare».  
La Granger si guardò intorno spaesata, come un cucciolo strappato a mamma orsa, finché il famoso Prescelto la salutò ridendo dall'alto del suo secondo banco.  
Credeva di avere l'esclusiva della stronzaggine, ma il signor Salvatore-del-mondo-magico aveva deciso di rubargli anche quel primato.  
D'altra parte, Draco non aveva niente di meglio da fare e il suo passatempo preferito gli era appena stato servito su di un enorme piatto da portata. Allungò la mano e mostrò alla povera, piccola, ingenua Caposcuola la triste verità: l'unico posto disponibile era accanto al temibile mangiamorte. Lei si sforzò di non dare a vedere il proprio disappunto, sedendosi con la stessa aria altezzosa di sempre. Il signor Dukes stava ancora sistemando decine di piccoli fogli, quindi perché resistere alla tentazione?  
«Pare che il processo di beatificazione per San Potter sia ancora lontano» disse a voce bassa.  
Alcuni compagni risero alla battuta, Hermione invece lo ignorò, tirando fuori dalla borsa un grosso rotolo di pergamena e una lunga piuma bianca.  
«Una babbana che prende appunti sui babbani in una lezione tenuta da un mago. Patetico» le sussurrò allora a pochi centimetri, perché solo lei potesse sentirlo.  
«Un Malfoy costretto a seguire Babbanologia, ecco cos'è patetico» lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Colpito e affondato. Stava per partire al contrattacco, ma l'intenzione di ribattere fu stroncata sul nascere dal professore.  
«Bene, adesso che ci siamo tutti, direi che è il momento di iniziare. Il mio nome è Brett Dukes e sono il vostro insegnante di Babbanologia. Al contrario di quanto più della metà di voi pensa, la mia materia è molto importante, addirittura fondamentale per la vita di ogni mago che si rispetti. Non esiste infatti modo di poter mantenere segreti i nostri segreti se non conoscendo la cultura della gente da cui ci nascondiamo».  
L'aria bonaria era scomparsa e all'improvviso il professore sembrava molto più autorevole di quanto Draco avesse immaginato. Era pacato, ma allo stesso tempo riusciva ad imprimere forza nella voce e nei gesti ampi con cui rimarcava ogni concetto espresso.  
«Dopo gli ultimi eventi, il Ministero ha ritenuto fosse giusto istruire le giovani generazioni sul mondo babbano, per abbattere il muro di pregiudizi e per aiutarli nel loro percorso al di fuori della scuola» si appoggiò di schiena alla cattedra e prese in mano un cestino identico a quelli a disposizione degli studenti.  
«Molti di voi, forse tutti, non hanno mai seguito neppure una lezione di Babbanologia, perciò vi toccherà fare un corso accelerato quest'anno. Con voi il mio approccio sarà diverso, meno accademico. Qui dentro» lo sollevò davanti a sé «troverete tutti gli argomenti che tratteremo».  
Il famigerato cestino pieno di cianfrusaglie rappresentava un intero programma di lezioni?  
 _Che tristezza..._  
«So già che ai vostri occhi sembrerà un mucchio di cianfrusaglie, ma vi assicuro che non è così» disse, rivolgendo a Draco un'occhiata carica di sottintesi.  
Era chiaro ormai che stesse usando la Legilmanzia su di lui, ciò che non riusciva a spiegarsi era il modo di fare del professore. Cosa stava cercando di dirgli?  
«Iniziamo con le cose semplici,» prese la famigerata paperella e la mostrò alla classe «questa è una paperella di gomma, un comune giocattolo usato per convincere i bambini a fare il bagno. Tutte le teorie circolanti intorno a questo affarino sono false: non controlla la mente, non serve da richiamo per babbani e, soprattutto, non è una merce di valore. Spero di non doverne parlare mai più.» Sospirò affranto, come se avesse ripetuto quelle parole per l'ennesima volta.  
«Questo tubicino, invece, è una penna» rigirò la biro tra le dita.  
Molti Grifondoro si dimostrarono interessati, al contrario dei Serpeverde che reagirono con sdegno e incredulità di fronte a lo “sciocco ritrovato babbano”.  
Spostò l'attenzione sulla Granger, che non smetteva di torturarsi le labbra mentre il rossore delle guance raggiungeva le orecchie. Una ciocca di capelli era appena sfuggita al sobrio chignon accarezzandole il collo, lei l'afferrò distratta attorcigliandola attorno alle dita e... il tono concitato di Dukes lo fece trasalire.  
«Certo che scrive! I babbani non hanno la magia dalla loro parte, ma trovano comunque il modo di migliorare la loro vita attraverso invenzioni ingegnose e la biro rientra tra queste! E non solo, presto vi mostrerò molti altri oggetti perfezionati».  
« _Perfezionati_? Cosa ci trova di così perfetto in questa stupida penna?» Pansy espresse l'opinione di gran parte dei Serpeverde con una singola, disgustata domanda.  
«È leggera, compatta e non necessita di pratica per essere utilizzata. Grazie al sistema a sfera metallica, non c'è il rischio di macchiare la carta come avviene con le normali piume d'oca» replicò la Granger con il solito zelo. Odiava il tono squillante che assumeva, era fastidioso come il miagolare di un gatto intento a difendere il territorio.  
«Ben detto! Cinque punti a Grifondoro!» proclamò il professore entusiasta.  
«Signorina Parkinson, so che lei nutre una profonda ostilità nei confronti dei babbani, ma sono certo che presto cambierà opinione» disse serio, mantenendo comunque il solito tono gentile. Pansy si limitò a gettare la penna nel cestino senza controbattere.  
Il professore poi proseguì elencando gli altri oggetti: una lattina di Coca-Cola, un cellulare, un lettore MP3, un libro tascabile e la pagina di una rivista di moda. La prima, disse, era una bevanda molto amata dai babbani, ma era anche il simbolo della loro società basata sul consumo di prodotti. Il secondo era il loro mezzo di comunicazione più rapido e utilizzato... e poi si perse.  
Impegnato com'era a schermare la mente, non avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi anche delle inutili parole del signor Babbanofilo. La Granger, poi, non era d'aiuto. Lo scorrere frenetico della piuma sulla pergamena ruvida era una distrazione sufficiente a fargli perdere il filo del discorso e lei non aveva smesso di trascrivere ogni parola da quando il professore aveva iniziato a parlare.  
Dukes disse qualcosa come "Vado a prenderlo, restate lì" e salì nel suo studio. Nello stesso istante la Granger poggiò la penna nel calamaio e Draco sentì i nervi distendersi.  
«Finalmente,» scandì con lentezza afferrando la piuma «un altro minuto e le avrei dato fuoco».  
Guardò la ragazza di traverso per analizzarne la reazione. Aveva ancora il viso arrossato, le labbra di un delizioso rosso ciliegia e gli occhi castani carichi di disprezzo. Ah, il caro vecchio disprezzo Grifondoro, era una delle poche cose rimaste immutate.  
«Perché? Vuoi passare alle penne babbane?» lo provocò a sua volta.  
Non c'era un vero motivo che lo spingesse a infastidire la Granger, a parte il piacere personale di vederla strepitare in preda a una crisi di nervi.  
Allungò una mano per riprendersi la piuma, ma lui la allontanò avvicinandola al muro in modo che fosse il più lontano possibile da lei.  
«Malfoy, non costringermi a fare scenate» gli intimò a bassa voce, ma Draco ridacchiò per nulla spaventato da quella minaccia.  
«Sei la strega più brillante di tutta la Gran Bretagna passata, presente e futura, usa un incantesimo di richiamo» la sfidò ghignando divertito.  
«Stupido idiota! Non possiamo usare la magia qua dentro. Ridammela e basta.» Era evidente quanto si stesse sforzando per non farsi sentire dagli altri.  
«Vedi, Granger, io non ne posso più di sentirti scrivere e tu non hai davvero bisogno di farlo, per cui...» diede un'occhiata alla piuma più da vicino, facendola rotolare tra l'indice e il pollice con fare annoiato.   
Voleva vederla esplodere e riderne fino alle lacrime, la Granger che conosceva l'avrebbe fatto.  
Quella però doveva essere una copia difettosa della so-tutto-io, perché invece di prenderlo a pugni si era limitata ad un grosso sospiro e si era voltata dall'altra parte, appoggiando il viso alla mano destra, così che lui non potesse vederlo.  
Era certo che ne avesse almeno un centinaio in quella maledetta borsetta e allora perché darsi tanta pena per un'insulsa piuma? La osservò meglio e vide delle lettere incise su un lato: R.B.W.   
Oh, com'era scontata e noiosa!  
Rimise la penna nel calamaio senza dire una parola, quando il professore aprì la porta del suo ufficio e ne uscì tenendo fra le mani una grossa scatola nera, la poggiò con un rumoroso tonfo sulla cattedra e li guardò entusiasta.  
«Che roba è?» Pansy, voce del popolo eletta all'unanimità.  
« _Roba_?» Dukes sembrò punto sul vivo «Questo è un televisore!» esclamò con enfasi, ma nessuno ebbe la reazione che forse si aspettava.  
«Nessuno di voi qua dentro sa cosa sia?!»  
La mano della Granger si sollevò prontamente e Draco sentì crescere il desiderio di dare uno schiaffo a quelle piccole dita bianche, ma non fu la sola. Per la prima volta un'altra mano si levò in alto, un evento più che raro, eccezionale, tanto che persino lei sembrò stupita dell'accaduto.  
«Potter! Dicci tu cos'è un televisore!»  
«Sì, signore. Il televisore è il centro della vita dei babbani, il loro svago maggiore. È come le nostre radio, ma con l'aggiunta delle immagini in movimento. Una specie di pensatoio a cui migliaia di persone possono accedere contemporaneamente... e, beh, so che il discorso è più complesso...» incespicò sulle ultime parole.  
 _Stupido Potter._  
La Granger era così fiera di lui in quel momento che quasi gli venne da vomitare. Di nuovo. Non aveva mai visto nessuno rallegrarsi per il successo di qualcun altro e quel sorriso ebete, misto allo sguardo luccicante di soddisfazione, gli fece rivoltare le budella.  
«In effetti è proprio così ed è per questo che il televisore sarà tra gli ultimi argomenti che tratteremo, come ben sai...»  
Staccò di nuovo il cervello, non aveva voglia né tempo di ascoltare altre baggianate sul mondo babbano. Di colpo aveva avvertito molte difese Serpeverde cadere, quindi avrebbe potuto scavare nelle loro menti indisturbato per un po'. O meglio, avrebbe voluto.  
«Signor Malfoy, la mia lezione sta disturbando le sue erudite elucubrazioni mentali? Vuole condividerle con la classe? Devono essere davvero interessanti per averla distratta così a lungo».  
 _Cazzo!_  Quell'idiota non sapeva quanto quel rimprovero avrebbe potuto cacciarlo nei guai, non ne aveva la minima idea.  
«Mi perdoni signor Dukes, ma devo farle notare che sono costretto a stare qui. Come lei già saprà, ritengo la babbanologia un inutile spreco di tempo» si era alzato in piedi, in modo da poter guardare il professore dritto negli occhi.  
«Quindi per lei tutto questo non conta?» disse indicando l'aula e gli oggetti intorno a sé.  
«Esatto» rispose laconico Draco, mentre nella stanza era calato un silenzio di tomba.  
«Bene. Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde per la sua maleducazione, anche se sono certo che i suoi compagni la accoglieranno come un eroe, nonostante la perdita. Ah, e prima che me ne dimentichi, stasera verrà qui a scontare la sua punizione» proclamò con la stessa flemma, rimettendo gli oggetti nel cestino e sistemando alcune pergamene sparse sulla cattedra. Avrebbe condannato a morte un innocente con la stessa quieta indifferenza, Draco ne era certo.  
«Punizione? E cosa dovrei fare? Scrivere un trattato su un giocattolo per bambini come i suoi stupidi colleghi?!» disse senza pensarci.  
«No, dubito che lei abbia le doti intellettuali per scrivere un trattato di qualsivoglia genere».   
Draco serrò le mascelle incassando la stoccata. Se il piano di non farsi notare era fallito, poteva comunque arginare i danni.  
Potter, come molti altri, si era voltato a guardarlo con un sorriso si scherno stampato in faccia, mentre la Granger lo aveva ignorato controllando il foglietto con l'orario delle lezioni. Non avrebbe saputo dire quale dei due atteggiamenti odiasse di più, ma era chiaro che reagire fosse fuori discussione.  
Di positivo c'era che quella notte non avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una scusa per lasciare il dormitorio, né avrebbe dovuto utilizzare incantesimi di disillusione per girovagare tra i corridoi. Se, dopo aver scontato la punizione, avesse  _accidentalmente_  smarrito la strada per i sotterranei, avrebbe potuto inventarsi di non conoscere quell'ala del castello.  
Nel frattempo la lezione era giunta al termine e la Granger schizzò via senza nemmeno aspettare l'amichetto del cuore. Diede una rapida occhiata all'orario delle lezioni: lo aspettava un'emozionante ora di Erbologia con i Tassorosso.  
Si alzò per andarsene ma, anche se la porta era vicina, gli sembrò di non riuscire a trovarla e, in breve, rimase l'ultimo all'interno dell'aula. Chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte e scosse la testa per scacciare quella fastidiosa sensazione di confusione e poi si diresse verso l'uscita, ma questa venne magicamente sbarrata.  
«Perché tanta fretta,  _Malfoy_?» lo fermò, trattenendolo per un braccio «Noi due dobbiamo ancora chiarire i termini della tua punizione».  
Draco sentì la minaccia velata dietro quelle parole, nonostante la sensazione di smarrimento non lo avesse ancora abbandonato. Scosse di nuovo la testa e scrollò le spalle per liberarsi dalla stretta di Dukes, ma questi sembrava parecchio determinato. La mano corse alla bacchetta...  
«Non vorrai mica schiantare un professore, giusto  _Malfoy_?» lo canzonò sfacciato.   
Dov'era finito il mite e imbranato Brett Dukes? Si era lentamente dissolto durante l'ora e, in quel momento, le ultime tracce stavano scomparendo lasciando il posto all'uomo spavaldo che lo teneva in trappola.  
«Farò tardi alla prossima lezione, quindi se non le dispiace...» lasciò cadere la frase e fece per andare via, ma stavolta Dukes si parò di fronte alla porta con uno strano sorrisetto a incurvargli le labbra. Era alto quasi quanto Draco e non dimostrava più di trent'anni e, malgrado il maglione infeltrito, si intravedevano i muscoli definiti delle braccia e delle spalle larghe. Per quanto si sforzasse di apparire un noioso topo di biblioteca, non avrebbe mai avuto l'aspetto di un professore e ora Draco ne stava avendo conferma.  
Giunti a quel punto era inutile continuare a opporre resistenza. Qualunque cosa Brett Dukes avesse intenzione di fargli non avrebbe potuto fermarlo in nessun caso. Sospettava che fosse più abile di quel che aveva dato a vedere.  
«Va bene,» sollevò le mani in segno di resa «andiamo nel  _tuo_  ufficio».  
«Bravo, non avevo nessuna voglia di schiantar _ti_ » disse con una risatina, facendogli strada verso il piccolo studio in cima alle scale.  
« _Tu_  non smetti mai di ridere?»  
«Dovrei?» lo invitò ad entrare con uno spintone e poi richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Il famigerato ufficio era una stanza spoglia, fatta eccezione per la scrivania centrale, qualche scaffale di libri e alcune lampade. C'erano poi la poltrona del professore e altri due posti a sedere di fronte allo scrittoio. Era strano, perché in genere ogni professore arredava il proprio studio in modo molto personale e lo riempiva di oggetti e libri che potessero servigli durante le lezioni.  
Draco rimase in piedi accanto alla feritoia nel muro, unica finestra e fonte di luce, mentre Brett, lanciati diversi incantesimi di protezione e sigillata la porta, gettò via gli occhiali e si accomodò sulla poltrona stendendo le gambe sopra il tavolo.  
«Vuoi restare fermo come una statua ancora per molto?» persino il suo accento era diverso, molto più... irlandese?  
«Sì! Mi vuoi spiegare chi sei e che cosa vuoi da me? Vuoi uccidermi? Torturarmi? Prego,» allargò le braccia «ma fai in fretta perché mi sono rotto di questo giochetto del cazzo!» esclamò esasperato.  
«Mi avevano parlato di te come di un gelido figlio di puttana e, invece, sei solo una donnetta isterica» si alzò con un colpo di reni per fronteggiarlo.  
«Di cosa stai parlando?» sibilò velenoso come un serpente a due passi da lui.  
Brett non si lasciò impressionare dal suo sguardo tagliente, ma accese con calma una sigaretta presa dall'interno della giacca.  
«Risparmiami la scenata, ti prego,» disse serio «e piuttosto, vedi di non costringermi mai più a salvarti il culo, chiaro? Se non fosse per me saresti stato scoperto e addio alla copertura, cocco!» alzò il tono sventolandogli un dito davanti alla faccia.  
«Salvarmi? Copertura?» un'idea cominciava a farsi strada nella mente del ragazzo, un'idea difficile da metabolizzare e che gli fece corrugare la fronte.  
«Dai, ci sei quasi, un ultimo sforzo!» disse Brett con quel suo tono irritante.  
Draco passò in rassegna le possibili ragioni che avrebbero dovuto spingere quello strano individuo a parlare di "salvargli il culo".  
Scartò a priori l'ipotesi della vendetta, se avesse voluto ucciderlo avrebbe trovato un modo più discreto e meno compromettente, ma soprattutto non si spiegava da cosa lo avesse salvato. Un babbano che si finga mago per poter insegnare quella stupida materia era fuori discussione, non avrebbe neppure trovato il castello... poi, l'illuminazione. La parola chiave era un'altra: copertura.  
Le mani tra i capelli, gli occhi sgranati e la pelle bianca ancora più bianca. Non voleva crederci.  
«Tu sei il mio contatto?!» quel bizzarro irlandese privo di tatto, che si fingeva un tranquillo professore di Babbanologia era il suo unico contatto con l'esterno? Quell'idiota sbruffone avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo?!  
«Sì e non credere che la cosa mi renda felice, quindi smetti i panni della ragazzina con il ciclo e... e piantala di darmi dell'idiota! Non sei abbastanza abile per schermare la tua mente come si deve!» squittì irritato.  
«E tu smettila di leggere nella mia mente!»  
«Sono un Legilmens, idiota! Cerca di sradicare la convinzione che gli irlandesi siano stupidi da quella testolina se non vuoi rogne!»  
Draco fece un respiro profondo e prese posto in una delle poltroncine. Continuare a urlarsi contro non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte e, se quello era davvero il suo contatto, dovevano imparare a tenere una conversazione civile.  
«Va bene, dimmi quello che c'è da sapere».  
«Tanto per cominciare, non provare mai più a leggere la mente dei tuoi compagni quando sono così vigili e attenti. Per quanto possano essere alle prime armi, ti assicuro che non sei abbastanza discreto da non farti notare. Detto questo,» spense il mozzicone dentro un posacenere, sedendosi di fronte a Draco «il mio vero nome non è Brett Dukes, ma tu sei ancora in prova e non posso di certo svelarti la mia vera identità. Ti basti sapere che sono un Auror e che, se ti azzardi a fare un passo falso, ti farò il culo e poi ti regalerò un biglietto di sola andata per Azkaban, okay?»  
«So già qual è la procedura, non c'è bisogno che me la ricordi» rispose stizzito.  
«Meglio così! Ora, come avrai intuito, la punizione è solo un pretesto per farti uscire indisturbato. Verrai qui, resterai un po' di tempo e poi ti recherai al quinto piano, alla statua della chimera».  
«Che c'è al quinto piano?» Ricordava vagamente quella statua perché era lì che le Corvonero si facevano trovare quando avevano un appuntamento. Dicevano che non era troppo lontano dal loro dormitorio, ma nemmeno così vicino da destare sospetti.  
Brett incrociò le mani sulla scrivania, puntellandosi sui gomiti, con una buffa espressione simile a quella dei bambini che abbiano appena commesso una marachella. Doveva aver letto anche quell'ultimo pensiero.  
«Quando la Parkinson ha fatto la sua stupida osservazione sulle penne babbane, ho approfittato del momento di distrazione per scavare più a fondo nei suoi pensieri e ho scoperto che ha un appuntamento a mezzanotte proprio nei pressi di quella statua» disse senza nascondere una certa soddisfazione.  
«E non sei riuscito a scoprire altro?» la situazione cominciava a farsi seria e lui voleva quante più informazioni possibili per non farsi trovare impreparato.  
«Solo che deve vedersi con un Corvonero, ma non ho voluto rischiare oltre. In fondo è compito tuo svelare il mistero» schizzò sulla poltrona e cambiò di nuovo posizione, mettendo una gamba sul bracciolo.  
«Pansy che incontra un Corvonero dietro la statua della chimera? Potrebbe trattarsi di una semplice scopata!» strinse i pugni per costringersi a non urlare.  
Brett sbuffò seccato «Un Legilimens non carpisce solo informazioni, ma anche emozioni, ricordi, sentimenti. Se ti dico che c'è sotto qualcosa puoi metterci la mano sul fuoco. In caso contrario ci penserò io a sistemare la faccenda, okay?»  
Annuì a fatica, non aveva altra scelta: doveva fidarsi, anche se quello era l'auror più assurdo che avesse mai incontrato.  
«Ovviamente dopo tornerai di corsa al tuo dormitorio e mi darai tutte le informazioni domani mattina. Ho letto il tuo orario e so che hai un'ora buca».  
«E secondo te non è sospetto che Draco Malfoy usi quel tempo per far visita al professore di Babbanologia?» chiese con tono di sufficienza e un sopracciglio alzato fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
«Certo! Ma la punizione prevede che tu debba catalogare, con mezzi babbani, tutti gli oggetti che ci sono in aula e, ti assicuro, sono davvero tanti. Sarebbe impossibile finire tutto in una notte, per cui sarai costretto a tornare domani e per chissà quanti altri giorni. Quando la scusa non reggerà più ti farai punire di nuovo!» ghignò e si accese un'altra sigaretta.  
Un raggio di sole entrò dalla feritoia e colpì le volute di fumo argenteo che volteggiavano pigre verso l'alto. Cominciava ad abituarsi all'intenso odore di tabacco misto ad un fiore che non aveva riconosciuto.  
«Rosa canina» disse tranquillo Brett, incurante della cenere caduta dalla sigaretta che teneva mollemente poggiata sulle labbra.  
Draco sollevò gli occhi al cielo «Piantala, dannazione!»  
«Su, su, mio caro rampollo in disgrazia, non disperare. Farò in modo di inserire qua e là qualche lezione di Occlumanzia, sei contento?» di nuovo quel ghignò e di nuovo la voglia di farglielo sparire a suon di pugni.  
«Se questo ti rende felice» mormorò a denti stretti. «E comunque vorrei proprio sapere perché con un'intera squadra di auror qui a scuola, tu...»  
Brett si rabbuiò «Loro non c'entrano, questo caso appartiene alla mia squadra»  
Il cambiamento d'umore repentino turbò il Serpeverde che si chiese quante cose ci fossero ancora da scoprire sugli auror.  
«Hai fatto bene a tirare fuori l'argomento,» spense il mozzicone, prese una fiaschetta dal cassetto e ne bevve un sorso «quegli auror non sanno chi sono perché non hanno mai avuto la fortuna di conoscermi. Se lo sapessero potrebbero mandare all'aria tutta l'operazione».  
«Ah sì? Quindi non vivete tutti nella stessa stanza e non mangiate tutti dallo stesso piatto?» scosse la testa con finta incredulità, ma Brett ignorò la battuta.  
«Matthew Turner è bravo nel suo lavoro, ineccepibile, porta a termine le missioni come una mortale macchina da combattimento. Durante la seconda guerra magica ha ucciso parecchi mangiamorte, sia sul campo che nel corso degli interrogatori, l'unico problema è che ha qualche rotella fuori posto».  
Guardò Draco dritto negli occhi: «Stai molto attento, Malfoy. Per lui sei solo l'ennesimo falso pentito, ricordatelo» finì lapidario e sospirò stiracchiandosi.  
«Fammi capire,» si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche «dovrei credere che tu sei un auror basandomi sulle tue parole? Chi mi dice che tu non sia un Legilimens molto astuto che finge di essere il mio contatto solo per trarmi in inganno e smascherarmi?»  
Senza dire altro l'auror mise una mano sotto il collo del maglione e ne tirò fuori un pendaglio d'oro, il quale scintillò alla luce del sole che ormai aveva inondato la piccola stanza. Si trattava di una placchetta su cui era stato inciso il simbolo del Ministero della Magia, colorato poi con uno speciale inchiostro opalescente. Suo padre gli aveva spesso parlato di quel ciondolo, era dato in dotazione solo agli auror che avevano superato le prove di addestramento. Molti mangiamorte avevano provato a riprodurne una copia per infiltrarsi nei reggimenti, ma era impossibile perché solo il Ministero conosceva la formula di quell'inchiostro. Rubarli era fuori discussione: una volta tolti si dissolvevano, inviando un messaggio ad un apposito ufficio del Ministero che aveva la funzione di ritrovare gli auror scomparsi o dispersi.  
Brett lo fece penzolare con sguardo di sfida «Vuoi dargli un'occhiata più da vicino?»  
«Va bene, mi fido» si arrese. «C'è altro che dovrei sapere?»  
«No, per il momento puoi andare» sventolò le mani davanti a sé per rimarcare il concetto.  
Draco, ancora frastornato per tutte le informazioni e le rivelazioni ricevute, si avviò verso la porta ma quando fu sul punto di aprirla si rese conto di essersi dimenticato la cosa più importante.  
«Sta bene» disse Dukes, semplicemente.  
«Chi?» si girò a guardarlo e vide un altro sorriso comprensivo sul volto del finto professore.  
«Tua madre, sta bene».

  
  


*

  
  


Che Draco Malfoy avesse detto la verità era già di per sé un evento eccezionale, ma che Draco Malfoy avesse addirittura detto la verità a Hermione Granger poteva significare solo che l'apocalisse era vicina. Aveva poca importanza che volesse qualcosa in cambio, la notizia era comunque talmente sconvolgente che, se avesse voluto creare un pettegolezzo più grosso di quello che la riguardava, avrebbe avuto materiale per mesi interi.  
Le supposizioni di Pansy si erano diffuse tra la prima e la seconda ora, avevano camminato veloci, di bocca in bocca, per tutto il castello e già all'ora di cena tutti sapevano che Hermione Granger urlava nel sonno in preda a incubi terribili.  
Era sorpresa e un po' delusa dalla mancanza di ricami e merletti intorno alla sua storia, si sarebbe aspettata un po' più di fantasia, ma probabilmente la presenza di così tante testimoni aveva contribuito ad arginare la situazione.  
Il suo piano di saltare la cena e tutti i pasti per i restanti mesi di permanenza a Hogwarts andò in fumo quando si rese conto che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione, per cui si fece coraggio e si inoltrò all'interno della Sala Grande. L'odore forte e speziato dell'arrosto e quello dolciastro del pudding le avevano riempito subito le narici nauseandola. Cercò Harry con lo sguardo tra la folla e quando lo vide si sforzò di andargli incontro sorridendo per non destare sospetti. Le voci sarebbero rimaste tali solo se lei non le avesse confermate.  
Giunta al tavolo i suoi amici la squadrarono di sottecchi, incapaci di porle la domanda da un milione di sterline, quella che tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts bramavano di farle. Calì e Lavanda fremevano al loro posto, in attesa del più piccolo segnale di disagio da parte della compagna per poter partire all'attacco, ma lei era troppo scaltra per lasciarsi cogliere impreparata.  
«Hey tu!» puntò il dito contro Harry «Non credere di averla passata liscia, te la farò pagare per oggi!»  
«Che è successo oggi?» chiese Ginny addentando un tramezzino.  
«Il tuo ragazzo non mi ha aspettata e si è seduto accanto a Seamus, così a me è toccato Malfoy! Ci puoi credere?» si finse oltraggiata, mentre provava a riempire il piatto con qualcosa che non fosse troppo unto né troppo solido.  
«Mi spiace davvero, ma se poi tu non fossi arrivata in tempo e fosse toccato a me? Addio lezione, bentornata infermeria! Abbi un po' di cuore».  
Lo guardò in cagnesco ancora per qualche secondo, ma poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Esultò mentalmente per il modo in cui era riuscita a simulare quella risata, nonostante lo stomaco facesse i capricci.  
 _Sto ridendo, sto mangiando, mi comporto come sempre... dovrei aver convinto tutti._  
«Oh, senti Hermione, te lo devo chiedere, non ce la faccio più!» esplose Calì.  
«Dimmi pure» disse Hermione continuando a ridacchiare.  
«Beh, da oggi si vocifera che sia stata tu a urlare stanotte. Ma non lo faccio per me!» si affrettò a dire «Non è giusto che dicano delle falsità su di te, perciò...»  
«Oh, sì ho sentito una cosa del genere oggi in biblioteca, ma mi dispiace deluderti, ieri sera stavo facendo la mia ronda notturna».  
Grazie a Malfoy (purtroppo) aveva avuto tutto il pomeriggio per rimuginare sulla versione migliore da dare in caso di domande dirette come quella. Tra i compiti dei Caposcuola c'era anche quello di controllare che gli studenti, Prefetti compresi, fossero tornati nei loro dormitori dopo cena. Di solito le ronde si protraevano per qualche ora e quando i Caposcuola andavano a letto tutti stavano già dormendo. Era quindi certa che l'avessero sentita rientrare: aveva un alibi di ferro.  
«Ma allora chi è stato?!» delusione, shock, paura, tutte queste emozioni attraversarono il volto di una Calì sconvolta dalla rivelazione del secolo.  
«Non saprei, magari qualcuno che ha avuto un incubo» fece spallucce.  
«Merlino! State ingigantendo tutta la faccenda. A chi vuoi che interessi?» era stata Ginny a parlare, ormai al limite della sopportazione.  
«A me interessa!» saltò su Lavanda «Dopo tutto quello che è successo l'anno scorso non voglio ritrovarmi ad utilizzare incantesimi di difesa, magari nel cuore della notte, perché voi avete deciso di lavarvene le mani!»  
 _Catastrofe._  
Quando Ginny e Lavanda iniziavano a discutere civilmente i capelli di entrambe allacciavano le cinture, pronti a vedersi strappare via dalle rispettive teste. Non era un odio scaturito da un litigio, ma un'intolleranza atavica stabilitasi nel momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati per la prima volta. Le due erano inoltre agli antipodi, una frivola e civettuola, l'altra pragmatica e schietta, non c'era speranza di vederle parlare in modo tranquillo.  
«Rimangiati tutto, stronza» sibilò minacciosa la piccola Weasley, stritolando quel che rimaneva del tramezzino.  
«Ti piacerebbe!» rispose sprezzante Lavanda «Sappi che se state nascondendo qualcosa...»  
«Ragazze, smettetela di litigare» intervenne Neville mettendo un tappo su quel vulcano in eruzione.  
Aveva un inquietante sorriso a trentadue denti e gli occhi sgranati.  
«Neville, stai bene?» chiese incerta Hermione.  
«Sì, ma Turner ci sta osservando e non mi piace per niente. Harry, non voltarti per nessun motivo».  
Da quella posizione lei e Neville avevano la visuale perfetta sull'auror e il resto degli insegnanti.  
Hermione spostò lo sguardo sulla McGranitt, che stava seduta al centro, poi su Vitious che era il più vicino a Turner, all'estremità destra del tavolo. Era vero, li guardava con insistenza e l'espressione sul suo viso non era delle più amichevoli.   
«Credete che possa sentirci?» sussurrò Lavanda impaurita, guardando il piatto con interesse.  
«No, ma muore dalla voglia, ecco perché non dobbiamo dargli nessun pretesto per venire qui a indagare» disse Neville pacato, tornando a mangiare la sua fetta di torta.  
Hermione si chiese se le voci che circolavano su di lei non fossero arrivate anche alle orecchie degli auror.  
 _Tutta colpa di quella faccia da carlino_ , pensò guardando il tavolo Serpeverde.  
Pansy si godeva il momento di gloria, ciarlando di come fosse riuscita a smascherare Hermione Granger. Il suo sguardo, però, venne catturato da una testa bionda. La solita  _odiata_  testa bionda.  
Per quanto fossero seduti vicini, era evidente che Malfoy fosse escluso dal resto del gruppo. Doveva aver finito di mangiare da un pezzo, o forse non aveva neppure iniziato, restava fermo al suo posto ignorando i suoi compagni di Casa e guardandosi intorno con aria di sufficienza.  
Non poteva credere che Mr. Spocchia avesse davvero provato ad aiutarla e cominciava a temere che ci fosse sotto qualcosa.  _Sì, ma cosa?_  
Lo avrebbe detto a Harry, se questo non avesse comportato il suo coinvolgimento diretto nella faccenda. Si era appena liberato di un grosso fardello, non voleva mettergliene un altro sulle spalle e Malfoy avrebbe potuto rivelarsi piuttosto pesante.  
Tornò a guardarlo per accertarsi che stesse facendo lo stesso a sua volta, ma lui la stava deliberatamente ignorando. Brutto segno o magari buono? Era brava a consigliare gli altri, correggere gli errori le veniva naturale, ma sbagliare da sola era diverso. Il fallimento era dietro l'angolo e lei non aveva una Hermione a guardarle le spalle.  
Era così impegnata ad immaginarsi come sarebbe stato avere un clone di se stessa come amico, da non accorgersi della bomba finché questa non esplose. Lavanda non era mai stata brava a gestire la tensione e quella sera il pasticcio di carne non doveva aver aiutato il suo fragile apparato digerente a contenere l'emozione. Ebbe appena il tempo di vederla gonfiarsi come un rospo, ma non di ripararsi almeno con un tovagliolo.  
«M-mi dispiace!»   
Hermione pose una mano davanti a sé, imprimendo forza su ogni singolo dito teso, per bloccare le scuse di Lavanda, mentre il resto del corpo restava rigido come un pezzo di legno.  
Aveva il vomito della ex ragazza del suo ex ragazzo attaccato ai capelli e su metà del viso. Non voleva delle scuse, voleva la bacchetta per compiere uno sterminio di massa.

*

  
  


Draco uscì di soppiatto dal dormitorio, risalendo svelto in superficie. Sperava che Prefetti e Caposcuola non avessero modificato il classico e collaudato giro di ronda, che aveva studiato con attenzione al sesto anno per potersi recare nella Stanza delle Necessità. Per quanto riguardava Gazza e quella sua gattaccia spelacchiata... chi ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza?  
Giunto al secondo piano, bussò alla terza porta sulla destra senza ricevere risposta. Provò ad aprirla con l'alohomora, ma l'unico risultato fu ricevere una lieve scossa elettrica. Era ormai sul punto di darle fuoco, quando la porta cigolò sui cardini e la mano di Dukes spuntò per attirarlo dentro.  
L'aula era appena illuminata da alcune candele fluttuanti, che orbitavano attorno all'auror donandogli il lugubre aspetto di un fantasma. Un fantasma assonnato e molto spettinato.  
«Avevi dimenticato l'appuntamento?» disse Draco allibito.  
«Forse,» rispose l'auror sbadigliando «e comunque sei in ritardo, avresti dovuto raggiungermi subito dopo cena, testa vuota».  
«Ho avuto i miei buoni motivi. La Brown ha vomitato in faccia alla Granger!»  
«Prima cosa, ugh che schifo. Seconda cosa, non dirlo che se le due cose fossero collegate».  
«E invece lo sono» ghignò beffardo. «Ne abbiamo riso così tanto che alla fine siamo finiti a bere in Sala Comune, come se fossimo ancora vecchi amici».  
«E ti illudi che questo significhi qualcosa?» gli chiese scettico.  
«Certo che no! Ma è già un passo avanti».  
«Voglio credere che sia così, è già tardi e non abbiamo altro tempo da perdere. Ora, guardami bene negli occhi» puntò gli indici verso il suo viso.  
«Piuttosto la morte».  
«Ah, come sei schizzinoso! Arriva al quinto piano dalla scala secondaria, lei userà quella principale. Si vedrà con il Corvonero vicino alla statua della chimera e tu dovrai nasconderti proprio lì. È tutto chiaro? Hai bisogno di una mappa o magari vuoi che ti accompagni tenendoti per mano?»  
«Aspetta! Vuoi che mi nasconda nel punto esatto in cui si incontreranno?! Forse non sai cosa significhi nascondersi!» avrebbe ucciso quello sciocco irlandese prima di portare a termine il proprio compito.  
«Ti tratterei da adulto, credimi, se solo non fossi davvero un moccioso viziato» sbuffò spazientito.  
«Usa dei cazzo di incantesimi di protezione! E comunque la statua è davvero enorme, basterà che ti sistemi sul lato opposto a quello da cui arriverà la Parkinson».  
Un ex mangiamorte inglese e un auror irlandese, messi insieme avevano la carica esplosiva di una pozione preparata da Seamus Finnigan. La loro collaborazione era iniziata da neppure un giorno e avevano già litigato così tante volte da potersele far bastare per il resto della vita.  
Draco non rispose, intento a schermare la mente carica di pensieri di morte verso l'auror, e Dukes interpretò a modo suo quel silenzio.  
«Li conosci, vero? Muffliato, Salvio Hexia...» prese ad elencare incantesimi di protezione come fossero ingredienti di una semplice pozione.   
«Sì, li conosco, falla finita!» sbottò stanco di tutte quelle chiacchiere.  
Brett non sembrò prenderla bene, lo spinse fuori senza troppe cerimonie intimandogli di tornare con delle informazioni utili e poi sigillò di nuovo la porta.  
Era fuori dall'aula di Babbanologia, ce l'aveva fatta.

Le zampe della bestia acquattata artigliavano il massiccio basamento di pietra, tre fauci spalancate proiettavano le lunghe ombre delle zanne sul pavimento, mentre la luce lunare metteva in evidenza le scaglie del drago sulla schiena arcuata e tre file di grossi spuntoni. Le ali semi-spiegate gli offrirono il rifugio che temeva di non trovare, s'infilò nell'incavo tra la statua e il muro, poi recitò gli incantesimi di protezione e restò in attesa.  
Guardò l'orologio: mancavano poco meno di dieci minuti alla mezzanotte. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiò la testa contro la parete fredda e fece un respiro profondo. Sentiva il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie e le gambe doloranti, ma non era il momento di farsi prendere dal panico. Il suono di passi leggeri riecheggiò nel silenzio del corridoio. Come aveva detto Brett, Pansy era arrivata dalla scala principale e si era fermata davanti alla finestra. Riusciva a vederla attraverso le ali della chimera, aveva la preoccupazione dipinta sul volto e si stringeva nelle spalle guardandosi intorno senza lasciare il cono di luce. Sobbalzò e puntò la bacchetta davanti a sé quando il rumore di altri passi giunse dalla scala buia. Era lui, ne ebbe conferma quando vide Pansy rilassarsi. Indossava il mantello con lo stemma dei Corvonero cucito sul petto e aveva il cappuccio calato sulla testa.  
«Allora? Quanti sono?» chiese Pansy con l'impazienza che la contraddistingueva.  
«Non quanti speravamo. Ho dovuto usare l'Oblivion parecchie volte, sono troppo astuti».  
«Ti ho chiesto quanti» sgranò gli occhi verdi con rabbia, il suo viso contratto era l'unica cosa che Draco riuscisse a vedere da quella posizione.  
«Nessuno, tranne lei» rispose pacato l'altro. Sembrava che niente potesse turbarlo.  
«Lei?! Ci farà ammazzare tutti, lo sai» la Serpeverde era sempre più agitata, tanto che faceva fatica a mantenere un tono di voce basso.  
Quello stralcio di conversazione, all'apparenza incomprensibile, aveva confermato le teorie degli Auror e Draco sentì brividi di terrore percorrergli la schiena. Un amico in quel momento gli avrebbe fatto comodo, senza dubbio. Qualcuno di intelligente, in grado di reggere la tensione e pensare in fretta, qualcuno come...  
«Shh! Hai sentito?» sussurrò Pansy spaventata.  
Non l'aveva vista, era giunta lì silenziosa come un gatto e si era accostata alla stessa ala dietro cui lui era nascosto. Intravide il profilo dei ricci castani, mentre un passo alla volta indietreggiava, appiattendosi al muro. Doveva aver usato un incantesimo, perché le sue scarpe non producevano alcun rumore, ma le sarebbe servito a ben poco se quei due l'avessero scoperta. Ormai si era avvicinata davvero tanto, a Draco sarebbe bastato allungare la mano per trarla in salvo, ma era rischioso: e se gli incantesimi non avessero retto? Perché rischiare tutto per una stupida Grifondoro ficcanaso?   
Pansy, la punta della bacchetta brillante di luce chiara, stava avanzando nella loro direzione, seguita a ruota dal Corvonero. Draco prese per mano Hermione e la attirò a sé un attimo prima che la Serpeverde illuminasse il corridoio.  
«Ti preoccupi per niente, qui non c'è nessuno» Draco si maledì per non aver mai prestato attenzione ai Corvonero, di sicuro avrebbe riconosciuto quell'insopportabile tono saccente.  
E continuò a maledirsi mentre provava a non ingoiare i capelli della Grifondoro che gli solleticavano il viso. La stringeva al petto tappandole la bocca, in modo che non fiatasse e non si muovesse, perché non sapeva quale degli incantesimi fosse ancora attivo.  
«Mi sembrava di aver sentito il respiro di qualcuno, proprio qui, dietro la statua» soffiò Pansy con tono tremante.  
«Ah sì? Be', ma allora dovremmo controllare» disse il ragazzo, una nota maligna ad animargli la voce.  
 _Siamo fottuti_ , pensò Draco mentre il Lumos del Corvonero lo accecava.  
«Uff, Pansy non sei per niente adatta. Sicura di essere figlia di un mangiamorte? Sembri una Tassorosso che viola per la prima volta il coprifuoco!» ridacchiò dando loro le spalle.  
«Ma io ho sentito qualcosa!» protestò lei come una bambina.  
«Sarà stato un fantasma» disse chinandosi a baciarla.  
Hermione fremette tra le sue braccia, forse disgustata quanto lui da quello spettacolo di lingue e gemiti. Per loro fortuna, però, non durò molto.   
«Devo andare prima che qualcuno si accorga della mia assenza».  
Pansy non rispose, ma si staccò da lui e sollevò la mano sinistra, in modo da mostrargli il palmo, il Corvonero fece la stessa cosa e poggiò la mano su quella di Pansy.  
«Rózsák Örokké!» dissero all'unisono e poi si separarono, ognuno per la sua strada, inghiottiti di nuovo dall'oscurità.  
Draco allentò la presa su Hermione, ma lei non si mosse, forse troppo scioccata per poter dire o fare qualcosa. Forse.  
«Credo siano andati via» disse con ancora il mento incastrato fra i suoi capelli.   
Hermione trasalì. Lo spazio era davvero stretto, ma riuscì comunque a girare su se stessa per poterlo guardare in faccia: «Tu!» esclamò fuori di sé.  
«Tu! Tu! Tu! Che ci facevi nascosto qui dietro?!» quasi gli conficcò l'indice nel petto.  
«Ahia! Dovresti ringraziarmi!» disse bloccandole i polsi ai lati del corpo.  
«Per cosa?» Già, per cosa? Dirle la verità era fuori discussione, non aveva bisogno di San Potter e di tutta la combriccola tra i piedi. Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte senza riuscire ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto.  
«Dimmi almeno perché sei qui!» esclamò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, pestandogli un piede.  
«La vuoi smettere di farmi male?!» mostrò i denti come una fiera ferita. La ragazza sapeva difendersi e gli avrebbe fatto un occhio nero se non avesse parlato, ne era certo.  
«Io... io mi trovavo qui per caso».  
«Mi stai insultando, Malfoy. Sei coinvolto, non è vero?»  
«No che non lo sono! Come ti viene in mente?»  
«Continui a insultarmi e... e lasciami!» si liberò con uno strattone. «Devo per caso elencarti tutti i motivi che mi spingono a pensare che tu sia coinvolto? Sul serio, Malfoy?»  
Sputava il suo cognome come fosse un boccone particolarmente amaro e quel “Malfoy” ripetuto con enfasi cominciava a suonare come un insulto. Un orribile insulto. Non sarebbe stato facile trovare una scusa che potesse convincerla a lasciarlo in pace, ma, d'altro canto, conosceva bene il nobile animo Grifondoro, così attento e sensibile ai problemi degli altri, che sarebbe bastato toccare i tasti giusti per indurla a desistere.  
«Vuoi davvero sapere perché ero nascosto dietro questa statua?» disse con una punta di esasperazione. L'aveva distratta abbastanza per elaborare una scusa plausibile, era il momento di entrare in scena. Sospirò con teatralità e abbassò lo sguardo per poterla guardare negli occhi.  
Lei sembrò sorpresa da quella reazione, forse si aspettava qualche maledizione e invece lui stava per parlarle con il cuore in mano, come un tenero grifoncino impaurito. Ripensò all'espressione terrorizzata di Paciock undicenne e disse: «Ho paura, Granger. Sono in una posizione scomoda, i miei compagni mi odiano e comincio a temere che tramino qualcosa contro di me. Stasera ho origliato una conversazione tra Pansy e Millicent e quando ho saputo che sarebbe venuta qui, l'ho preceduta» si passò una mano tra i capelli senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
Erano in penombra, la scarsa luce che filtrava attraverso la statua creava ombre sui loro visi, ma Draco riuscì comunque a vedere il lieve rossore che colorò le guance di Hermione. Avvertì il suo cuore battere più veloce, accompagnato dal ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del seno premuto contro il suo petto. Sapere di averla messa in imbarazzo lo riempiva di una maligna euforia. Negli anni di scontri in corridoio l'aveva messa alla prova, curioso di sapere fin dove avrebbe potuto spingersi prima di vederla crollare. Riteneva ingiusto che una Nata Babbana come lei fosse migliore di lui in tutto e voleva distruggerla; ricordava bene la sensazione che gli provocava vederla, la voglia di schiacciarla come fosse un brutto insetto e si rese conto di non provare più le stesse cose. O quasi.  
Le mise una mano sulla spalla «Stai bene? Sembri turbata».  
«D-dovremmo uscire, quale che fosse il motivo tu non dovresti essere qui e io devo finire la mia ronda» disse incerta.  
L'aveva convinta ed era riuscito a farle dimenticare l'ultima parte della conversazione tra Pansy e il Corvonero. Le avrebbe chiesto di lui, se questo non avesse significato spostare di nuovo l'attenzione della Grifondoro su quell'argomento. Ciò che aveva visto meritava di essere obliviato senza esitazione, ma lui non era abbastanza bravo con quel tipo di incantesimo e non era il caso di cancellare la memoria alla Granger, rischiando di attirare altre attenzioni negative su di sé.  
«Sì, hai ragione. Dopo di te» poggiò le mani sui fianchi della ragazza e la spinse oltre l'ala di marmo della chimera. Hermione non sembrò apprezzare quel gesto e, anzi si guardò intorno preoccupata e, dopo aver sistemato la divisa, lanciò un Homenum Revelio in ogni direzione.  
«Credevo che solo i maghi e le streghe più esperti sapessero usare quest'incantesimo».  
«E infatti io lo sono, Malfoy» di nuovo sembrò che stesse cercando di offenderlo.  
Lui ignorò la provocazione, ansioso com'era di tornare nel suo personale covo di serpi prima del loro risveglio.  
«Be', Granger, non posso dire sia stato un piacere...» fece per andarsene.  
«Aspetta...!»   
 _Draco, ora giri i tacchi e te ne vai per la tua strada.  
_ Fece alcuni passi, superò un grosso arazzo e due armature, ma poi fu costretto a fermarsi quando si ritrovò la Granger attaccata al mantello.  
«Che vuoi?» utilizzò l'ultimo briciolo di pazienza per non mandarla a quel paese assieme a tutta quella pantomima.  
«Perché sei così sicuro che vogliano farti del male?» la luce delle torce accese si rifletteva sui suoi ricci castani, illuminandoli di sfumature dorate. Gli sembrò sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
 _Povera ingenua Grifondoro, non hai imparato proprio niente...  
_ «Sono uscito da Azkaban, penso sia una buona giustificazione».  
«Ah... già» disse pensierosa. «Che significa quella cosa che hanno fatto Pansy e il suo ragazzo?».  
Stupido idiota! Si sarebbe preso volentieri a schiaffi se non ci fosse stata la Granger ad assistere. Era ovvio che lei non avesse dimenticato un bel niente, stava solo aspettando il momento migliore per parlarne, al sicuro e con la bacchetta a portata di mano.  
«Io... io non lo so proprio».  
Per la seconda volta in un giorno Draco Malfoy aveva detto la verità a Hermione Granger.


	6. Capitolo 5. Il Marchio dell'Odio

**Capitolo 5. Il Marchio dell'odio  
  
**

Rimase immobile a trattenere il fiato sotto il getto d'acqua calda, nella speranza che quell'odore sparisse. Acqua di colonia, tabacco e menta piperita. Chiuse gli occhi, spostò i capelli dal viso e si sforzò di pensare a qualcos'altro.  
Chi era il ragazzo di Pansy? Era un Corvonero, forse lo conosceva, era convinta di aver già sentito quella voce nasale... ma il flusso dei suoi pensieri veniva interrotto da quel profumo, da quegli occhi grigi e dal martellante ritmo del suo cuore.  
Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda e si lasciò andare contro la parete della doccia. Che le avesse scagliato una fattura? O magari era vittima di un filtro, lui era sempre stato bravo con le pozioni.  
 _Sono solo gli ormoni, Hermione. Solo gli ormoni.  
_ Batté la testa contro le piastrelle per convincersene, così forte da non sentire che qualcuno stava bussando.  
«Hermione, tutto bene?» la voce ovattata di Harry giunse da dietro la porta.  
«Sì! Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» si affrettò a rispondere chiudendo l'acqua.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
«Harry, ti sembrano domande da fare?»  
«Stai per caso...?»  
«La doccia! Sto facendo la doccia!» gridò. Non aveva mai avuto molta pazienza, ma forse Ron si era portato via le sue ultime scorte come souvenir.  
«Ah, va bene!» disse spalancando la porta.  
«HARRY!» il ruggito della leonessa fece quasi tremare tutta la torre di Grifondoro.   
Hermione fece capolino tra le ante di vetro colorato nella speranza che il suo sguardo uccidesse il Salvatore del mondo magico.   
«Senti lo so che non dovrei essere qui, però ti devo parlare di una cosa che ho visto. È importante!»  
«Harry, se non esci entro cinque secondi, ti trasformo in uno schiopodo sparacoda per il resto dei tuoi giorni» provò con tutte le sue forze a mantenere un tono di voce amichevole.  
«Va bene, ma sappi che questo tuo atteggiamento mi ferisce» le fece la linguaccia prima di andare via.  
Se quel troll di montagna le avesse fracassato la testa con la clava, invece di sfondare la fila di lavandini, non si sarebbe trovata in quella situazione.  
 _Chissà, forse avrei vagato per le tubature insieme a Mirtilla Malcontenta...  
_ Infilò l'accappatoio e uscì dalla doccia tremando. Non aveva abiti per coprirsi ma una bacchetta per schiantare il suo migliore amico, così, forte di questa convinzione, rientrò in camera, dove Harry la aspettava in piedi accanto al letto.  
«Ho il permesso di vestirmi o vuoi che...?»  
«No, vado di fretta, Ginny mi aspetta di sotto» si grattò la testa un po' a disagio. Parlare di lui e Ginny insieme continuava a metterlo in imbarazzo.  
«E va bene! Su, dimmi cosa hai visto» alzò le braccia rassegnata.  
«Non sembri molto convinta, sicura di volerlo sapere?»   
«Harry...!»  
«Draco Malfoy al terzo piano» disse allora come se fosse la rivelazione del secolo.   
«M-malfoy? E perché dovrebbe interessarci?»   
«Devo ricordarti che l'ultima volta in cui ho beccato Malfoy a gironzolare per i corridoi poi ha fatto entrare una schiera di mangiamorte a Hogwarts?»  
 _Mangiamorte. Nessuno smette mai di essere un mangiamorte._  
«Senti, lo so che...» iniziò a dire, ma qualcosa le fece perdere il filo. «Cos'è quella?»  
«Di che parli?»  
«Di quella!» indicò Harry con un movimento circolare. «La tua faccia, conosco quell'espressione e non promette nulla di buono. Quel che fa Malfoy non ci riguarda più, non se vogliamo riprendere a vivere... normalmente» incespicò sull'ultima parola.   
Harry sbuffò, tuffando una mano tra i capelli scompigliati «Lo so, hai ragione».  
Vederlo combattuto risvegliava in lei l'istinto materno, così non poté fare a meno di abbracciarlo.  
«Ehi, tutto bene?» le chiese con la faccia affondata nella spugna del suo accappatoio. Lui era il fratello che non aveva avuto, l'amico che non si sarebbe mai sognata di incontrare e tra le sue braccia si sentiva protetta, al sicuro da ogni pericolo.   
«Va' da lei» gli diede un buffetto sul naso. «A Malfoy ci penso io e - prima che tu lo dica – no, non lo affronterò da sola. Cambierò gli orari della ronda notturna e i turni dei prefetti, ok?»  
Harry non sembrò affatto rassicurato da quelle parole, ma forse andava davvero di fretta dopotutto. Le stampò un bacio sulla fronte e volò giù per le scale.  
  
 _Non è finita qui, me lo sento.  
_ Come poteva esserlo? Aveva assistito a  _qualcosa_  quella sera, doveva solo attendere le conseguenze, non aveva neppure il bisogno di cercarle.  
L'insolito atteggiamento di Malfoy non poteva portare a niente di buono, ne era certa. E non perché si fosse allontanato dai propri compagni di Casa, né perché avesse paura di subire delle ritorsioni.  
Ciò che l'aveva messa in agitazione era il nuovo modo che aveva di approcciarsi a lei.  
C'era qualcosa dietro quello sguardo crucciato che le aveva gettato addosso una strana inquietudine, a cui non sapeva dare il giusto peso o collocazione all'interno dei propri pensieri.  
 _Rózsák Örokké._   _  
_Quelle due parole, a cui non trovava un significato, le ritornarono alla mente per ricordarle che il biondo Serpeverde non era l'unico problema e forse nemmeno il più importante.  
Aveva smesso di credere al caso da un pezzo e se quei due si erano incontrati nel buio di un corridoio non era solo per pomiciare.  
Nel mondo dei maghi le parole avevano un certo peso, un valore particolare sconosciuto ai babbani. Una parola pronunciata da un mago al momento opportuno poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta asciugò i capelli e si vestì con in mente solo il letto e la voglia di spegnere il cervello.   
Poggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, mentre Grattastinchi si acciambellava accanto a lei.  
L'ultima cosa a cui pensò prima di addormentarsi fu il volto impaurito del Serpeverde.  
 _Dannato spirito Grifondoro... dannato Malfoy._

 

*

 

 

Era il grande giorno, la prima lezione di Difesa tenuta da un'intera squadra di auror e a chi era destinata? Al settimo anno di Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Ovviamente.  
Se Silente fosse stato ancora lì avrebbe potuto provare a captare del sadico umorismo, ma dalla McGranitt non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato un tale colpo basso.  
Aveva dormito davvero poco, tra un incubo e l'altro, il sonno non era stato che un semplice intermezzo. Si era trascinata a colazione con la voglia di vivere sotto la suola delle scarpe e aveva proseguito il tragitto fino all'aula di Difesa con lo stesso entusiasmo.  
Sapeva quanto potesse essere meschino come pensiero, ma sperava che tutte le attenzioni di Matthew Turner si sarebbero concentrate sulle Serpi, magari su Pansy...   
«Pensi che ci metteranno alla prova?» la domanda di Harry le giunse alle orecchie come un messaggio lontano e appena udibile, nonostante l'amico fosse a pochi centimetri da lei.  
Gli auror occupavano meno della metà dei suoi pensieri quella mattina, il resto era tutto dedicato all'incontro notturno a cui aveva assistito assieme ad uno certo ragazzo dagli occhi grigi.  
Tra lei e Harry non c'erano mai stati segreti e ora quella piccola omissione di verità le gravava sulle spalle come un peso troppo grande da sopportare. Il senso di colpa l'avrebbe schiacciata prima della fine dell'anno... o del mese. Tutto stava nella velocità con cui sarebbe entrata in possesso di nuove informazioni, perché lo sapeva che sarebbero arrivate prima o poi.  
 _Dannato Malfoy!_  
Come se avesse ascoltato i suoi pensieri, lui si voltò nella sua direzione e le lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
«Sbaglio o Malferret ci ha appena riservato uno dei suoi amichevoli sguardi?» disse Harry tra i denti dandole una leggera gomitata. Sembrava dire “te l'avevo detto”.  
«No, non mi pare» mentì spudoratamente, tanto che persino Neville, accanto a loro, fu costretto a dedicarle un'occhiata di biasimo.  
L'aula era stata sgomberata, non c'erano più banchi e sedie ma solo la cattedra e una grossa pedana centrale di forma circolare, attorno a cui si radunarono gli studenti.  
Grifoni da una parte, Serpi dall'altra, a fronteggiarsi come eserciti prima di una battaglia.  
Hermione guardò di sfuggita Pansy. Se ne stava in piedi, con le braccia conserte e il solito broncio annoiato stampato in faccia, un'immagine molto lontana da quella dell'isterica che aveva avuto modo di vedere la sera prima. Schermò la mente per quanto le fosse possibile nonostante il costante affastellarsi di pensieri...  _compromettenti_.

Stavano aspettando gli auror da un tempo che sembrava infinito, dilatato dal mistero e dalle aspettative. Cosa sarebbe accaduto? Erano sospesi nell'incertezza.  
E poi, finalmente, la porta dell'ufficio cigolò sui cardini, Turner entrò in aula scendendo i pochi gradini con il suo personale passo saltellante. Nello stesso momento altre quattro persone fecero il loro ingresso dalla porta principale e tutti e cinque si posizionarono in fila davanti alla pedana, nello spazio lasciato libero dalle due "fazioni".  
Un silenzio di piombo calò sulla stanza e Hermione riuscì a percepire la tensione proveniente dai Serpeverde. Molti di loro tenevano lo sguardo basso, altri appena sollevato come chi si prepari a ricevere uno schiaffo. Solo alcuni sembravano indifferenti alla presenza degli auror e tra questi vi erano loro, la vecchia combriccola di attaccabrighe: Parkinson, Zabini, Nott e Malfoy.  
Ciò che emergeva forte e chiaro, come l'insegna luminosa di un negozio babbano, era che non si sarebbero piegati a quell'aria di oppressione, che non avrebbero avuto paura di affrontare le conseguenze delle loro malefatte.  
 _Mangiamorte. Nessuno smette mai di essere un mangiamorte.  
_ Ancora una volta quelle parole le rimbombarono in testa come un duro monito proveniente dall'alto.  
Eppure, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a mettere da parte il discorso fattole da Malfoy.  
Lui era stato un mangiamorte, ma era anche un traditore agli occhi di coloro che un tempo chiamava amici. Era solo, molto più di quanto non fosse lei, molto più di chiunque altro in quella stanza.  
«Benvenuti al corso avanzato di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure!» Turner era salito sulla pedana con un balzo, mentre gli altri auror erano rimasti fermi ai loro posti in posizione di riposo.  
Erano tre uomini e una donna, dimostravano la stessa età di Turner, ma non la stessa delirante euforia.  
Quello più a sinistra, vicino ai Grifondoro, era alto e muscoloso, di carnagione scura, teneva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé come un automa privo di vita.  
Accanto a lui vi era l'unica donna del gruppo. Il viso squadrato e la testa rasata a zero, al contrario del compagno, li osservava con un mezzo sorrisetto a incresparle le labbra sottili.  
Gli ultimi due erano gemelli, ma molto diversi da quelli a cui era abituata. Uno aveva i capelli lunghi fin sopra la spalla, neri come piume di corvo, e una grossa cicatrice trasversale sul viso che finiva sull'occhio sinistro, coperta da una benda scura; l'altro invece sembrava il prototipo del soldato modello, impassibile e avvolto da un'aura di pericolosa minaccia.  
«Come vi ho già anticipato il mio sarà un corso diverso dagli altri, rappresenta una vera rivoluzione all'interno di questo vecchio castello! Avremo più ore da passare insieme e le dedicheremo alla pratica, perché il mondo là fuori non è quello che si legge nei libri, non è vero?» si rivolse direttamente ai Grifondoro.  
Harry sostenne lo sguardo del nuovo professore, senza battere ciglio né degnarlo di una risposta.  
Turner non sembrò però sorpreso da quella reazione, ma anzi quasi soddisfatto.  
«Bene, credo sia utile accompagnare il primo argomento a una dimostrazione concreta. Mi serve l'aiuto di uno di voi...» lasciò correre lo sguardo tra gli studenti, con lentezza, ma era evidente che avesse già scelto la “vittima sacrificale”.  
«Oh!» un ghigno cattivo si dipinse sul suo volto angelico «Malfoy, che ne dici?»  
Il cuore di Hermione perse un battito. Vide salire Malfoy sulla pedana con la stessa indifferenza di sempre, ma il pallore cadaverico del suo viso le fece intuire ben altro.  
«Sì, bravo, mettiti qui al centro dove tutti possono vederti».  
Malfoy fece quanto richiesto e poi Turner iniziò a girargli attorno, come un lupo famelico che circonda la preda.  
«Come si riconosce un mangiamorte?» scandì con tono squillante «Come facciamo a sapere che l'uomo di fronte a noi, che ci parla, ci offre una tazza di tè o un bicchiere di whisky non sia in realtà uno spietato assassino? E se quello stesso uomo fosse il nostro migliore amico? C'è l'intuito certo, ma a volte... non... basta»  
A quelle parole la sicurezza di Malfoy vacillò e il ragazzo si mosse per allontanarsi, ma un cenno della mano da parte di Turner e i due gemelli gli furono addosso.  
Provò a divincolarsi, mentre sussurri spaventati si agitavano tra gli studenti, ma ogni tentativo era inutile, i due auror erano troppo forti per lui. Gli bloccarono entrambe le braccia, tendendole e facendo pressione su di esse. Non sarebbe stato difficile per loro spezzarle come fossero stuzzicadenti.  
«Dicevo, a volte non basta, esistono altri metodi, ad esempio il Veritaserum, la Legilimanzia, le maledizioni. Tutti validi, ma a volte irreperibili, lenti o aggirabili. Se non avete molto tempo a disposizione, la cosa migliore da fare è dare un'occhiata alla pelle del vostro presunto mangiamorte. Come già saprete, non si può cancellare il Marchio Nero» un colpo di bacchetta e la camicia di Malfoy sparì.   
Draco aveva smesso di lottare e guardava Turner con disprezzo e disgusto, lo stesso che avrebbe riservato a un insetto.  
Nessun Serpeverde fiatò né mosse un dito in sua difesa. Hermione allora rivolse la propria attenzione ai compagni di Casa, ma nessuno sembrava turbato dal trattamento che gli auror stavano riservando a Malfoy. Era solo, solo contro il resto del mondo.  
«Signor Malfoy! Che bella pelle bianca, perché non ci fa vedere la schiena?» i gemelli lo strattonarono, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
«Esiste un incantesimo che ha lo specifico compito di migliorare l'aspetto della pelle, di solito lo usano le ragazzine per coprire i segni dell'acne. A quanto pare anche Malfoy è una ragazzina nel pieno della pubertà» ridacchiò maligno, seguito a ruota dai colleghi, e poi passò la bacchetta sulla pelle nuda del Serpeverde.  
L'incantesimo rivelò la presenza di numerose e lunghe cicatrici, i segni di colpi frusta che non erano stati curati con la magia. Hermione sentì una morsa afferrarle lo stomaco e la gola e d'istinto strinse il braccio di Harry. Lui non era scosso quanto lei, ma era chiaro che quella situazione cominciasse a infastidirlo.  
«A quanto pare papà Malfoy puniva a dovere il suo prezioso erede!» l'auror si finse sorpreso «Come? Se farfugli così non ti sentiamo... fatelo voltare!»   
I gemelli ubbidirono al comando.   
«Mio padre non ha mai usato questi rozzi metodi medievali. I suoi colleghi ad Azkaban,  _professore_ , invece ne andavano matti» rispose Draco con l'usuale tono strascicato. Non aveva paura, era evidente.  
Turner fece una smorfia contrariata «E tu come ci sei finito ad Azkaban?»  
«Conosce già la risposta».  
«Già e, sai, la lezione non è ancora finita» gli disse a pochi centimetri dal viso e poi riprese a parlare al resto della classe.  
«Il giovane Malfoy ha passato le vacanze in cella, lo sapevate? Era un mangiamorte, ha tentato di uccidere Silente, ha fatto entrare altri mangiamorte nel castello, ha combattuto dalla loro parte. E allora perché non riusciamo a vedere il suo marchio?»  
Draco, che si era dimostrato calmo fino ad allora, cominciò a opporre resistenza, come una belva in catene «Lasciatemi andare! Non avete alcun diritto di tenermi qui!»  
Il più muscoloso dei due gli sferrò un calcio che lo fece cadere in ginocchio e allora l'altro gli sollevò il braccio sinistro, poggiandogli un piede sulla spalla per tenerlo fermo.  
«Esiste un altro incantesimo, è stato creato appositamente dal Ministero per i mangiamorte redenti. Solo noi auror conosciamo la formula per applicarlo e... per toglierlo» infuse una nota di maligno compiacimento nelle ultime due parole.  
«L'unico problema è che può rivelarsi un'operazione parecchio dolorosa. Il Marchio, nonostante tutto, continua a bruciare quando entra in contatto con la magia».  
Quella non era una lezione, ma una grottesca farsa e serviva da monito a tutti gli studenti invischiati con il lato oscuro, a tutti i mangiamorte presenti che avevano appena odorato l'aria di Azkaban senza respirarla davvero. La loro libertà era fittizia, proprio come il ruolo degli auror all'interno della scuola.  
Turner si sposto dietro Draco, puntò la bacchetta sull'avambraccio teso e dalla punta di legno scuro uscirono scintille, che sfrigolarono sulla pelle finché un grosso sfregio informe, un'ustione rossastra e rialzata, non apparì chiara agli occhi di tutti.  
Draco continuava a dimenarsi, lasciandosi sfuggire pochi lamenti soffocati, il respiro sempre più pesante.  
Era un orrendo spettacolo a cui non era disposta ad assistere. Non le importava chi fosse quel ragazzo, cosa avesse fatto in passato o cosa avrebbe fatto in futuro, lei era migliore, lei era superiore ai metodi usati dai mangiamorte. Gli stessi utilizzati dagli auror in quello stesso istante.  
«Basta!» urlò prima ancora di collegare la lingua al cervello e in breve tutta l'attenzione fu rivolta su di lei.  
Si sentì quasi sopraffatta dagli sguardi allibiti dei Serpeverde e da quelli inorriditi dei Grifondoro, ma non si lasciò abbattere, non era da lei rinunciare ad una causa persa.  
L'auror sollevò la bacchetta e la guardò come se fosse un'apparizione, un raro animale mai visto prima.  
«Hermione Granger?!» sbottò a metà tra l'incredulo e il divertito «Tra tutti i Serpeverde presenti non mi sarei mai aspettato che proprio la migliore amica di Harry Potter si levasse in difesa di un Malfoy!» allargò le braccia con enfasi, ricercando approvazione nei volti dei suoi compagni.  
Harry provò a trattenerla per un braccio, ma lei era già salita sulla piattaforma degli orrori.  
«E allora? Cosa crede che me ne importi?» domandò stizzita.  
«Questa non è una prigione, né una sala interrogatori, questa è una scuola e lei dovrebbe essere un professore. Dovrebbe insegnare a questi ragazzi qualcosa di utile, non trattarli come cavie da torturare!»   
«A questi ragazzi? Lei non è compresa nel pacchetto studenti?» la schernì «Oh, quasi dimenticavo, lei è un'eroina nazionale! Ha imparato tutto sul campo e questa» indicò Draco, ancora immobilizzato «è una situazione a lei familiare, dico bene?»  
Aveva ormai perso il tono stucchevole, ogni traccia di divertimento era sparita per lasciare spazio ad una cupa aggressività.  
Hermione indietreggiò, toccando la bacchetta nella tasca del mantello. Quell'uomo, quel ragazzo, non era ostile solo ai Serpeverde. Con la coda dell'occhio vide che anche Harry era pronto a raggiungerla e, nonostante tutto, ancora stentava a capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Professore! Vedo che non ha perso tempo».  
Una voce calda e profonda giunse dal fondo dell'aula, accompagnata dal rumore di passi leggeri.  
«Adesso capisco perché gli studenti sono così poco attratti dalla mia materia...»   
«Che vuoi, Dukes?»   
«...cosa vuoi che siano dei comuni oggetti babbani in confronto a questo!» Brett lo ignorò, continuando ad avvicinarsi al palco. «Qual è l'argomento del giorno? Tortura applicata?»   
Turner si passò una mano tra i capelli e lisciò le pieghe della divisa.   
«No, stavo dimostrando agli studenti come smascherare un mangiamorte» rispose allora serafico; la rabbia aveva fatto la stessa fine degli indumenti di Malfoy.  
«Capisco... be' io sono qui per lui» indicò Draco con un cenno della testa «Ieri sera non ha portato a termine la sua punizione e lo stavo aspettando fuori, quando ho sentito dei lamenti e delle urla provenire dall'aula. Credevo che  _tu_  avessi bisogno di aiuto, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo».  
«Esatto, ti sbagliavi! E ti conviene tornare alle tue cose da babbano, la lezione non è ancora finita»  
Brett sistemò gli occhialetti sul naso e sorrise, un sorriso diverso dai soliti...  _gelido_.  
«Io dico di sì» sollevò gli occhi su Turner, due pezzi di tormalina blu incastonati in una maschera di sfida e ostilità.  
«Signorina Granger, porti Malfoy in infermeria» disse senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
Turner scoppiò in una risata sguaiata, ma Brett non si scompose.  
«Che cerchi di fare, Dukes?»  
«Oh, niente di particolare, quello che faccio di solito»   
«Sarebbe?»  
«Insegno» disse e poi guardò l'orologio «Ma guarda un po' come passa veloce il tempo! E il tuo è appena scaduto» sorrise sornione.  
Matthew, le orecchie rosse come pomodori, i pugni stretti e i denti serrati alla fine dovette accettare la sconfitta.  
«La lezione è terminata!» disse compiendo uno sforzo titanico.  
Il ragazzo con la benda rivolse un mezzo sorriso a Hermione e poi lasciò andare Malfoy come fosse un sacco di immondizia, dirigendosi assieme agli altri auror verso l'ufficio del professore di Difesa.  
La ragazza non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsene, Draco giaceva sul fianco, forse svenuto.  
«Be'? Che ci fate ancora qui? Non avete un'altra lezione da seguire? Tutti fuori!» Brett rimproverò gli altri studenti che si stavano accalcando intorno al Serpeverde.  
«Tu no,» disse rivolto a lei «sei Caposcuola e devi aiutarmi a trasportarlo in infermeria»  
«Non... non vedo il nesso tra le due cose» protestò debolmente. Alcuni suoi compagni erano ancora lì e la accusavano in silenzio, ma tra tutti quei visi arrabbiati cercò quello di Harry, l'unico di cui le importasse davvero. Lui la guardò con apprensione.  
«Fa' attenzione. Ci... ci vediamo più tardi» disse e poi seguì gli altri fuori dall'aula.  
Si sentì confortata da quelle parole, almeno Harry non aveva perso l'ultimo pizzico di umanità.  
Una volta che tutti se ne furono andati, si avvicinò a Malfoy ma questi scattò in piedi facendola sobbalzare.  
Era livido di rabbia, aveva i capelli incollati alla fronte e alcune gocce di sudore gli scendevano lungo le tempie, il viso era segnato dalla sofferenza causatagli dall'incantesimo, mentre il braccio era ancora arrossato. Da vicino riuscì a vedere l'infinità di piccole cicatrici chiare che gli segnavano il resto del corpo e di nuovo le si strinse il cuore.  
Non la degnò di uno sguardo, né di una parola, nessun ringraziamento da parte del Serpeverde. La scansò infuriato e, dopo aver recuperato il mantello e la borsa, si diresse all'uscita a passo di carica.  
«Seguilo, ovunque vada, e non permettergli di scendere nei sotterranei» le disse Brett quando furono anche loro fuori dall'aula.  
«Perché proprio io?» arrossì imbarazzata.   
«Perché nessuno oserebbe sfidarti» le fece l'occhiolino e poi si incamminò nella direzione opposta a quella presa da Draco.  
«E Malfoy?» gli chiese prima che girasse l'angolo.  
«Andiamo, sei troppo in gamba per lui!»

 

*

 

F erito e umiliato davanti a quella manica di idioti e soccorso da una Grifondoro mezzosangue e dal professore di Babbanologia. Se il fantasma di suo nonno l'avesse visto sarebbe morto un'altra volta, dissolto per sempre nel nulla.  
Non avrebbe mai smesso di pagare per quel marchio impostogli, per le azioni commesse contro la sua volontà, per non aver scontato la propria pena ad Azkaban.  
Si aggrappò al pensiero di sua madre, ancora rinchiusa in una cella buia e sporca, tenuta sotto scacco da auror senza scrupoli. Il Ministero aveva deciso, dopo molte accese discussioni, di non utilizzare più i Dissennatori come guardie della prigione e questo un po' lo consolava. Aveva molte più possibilità di restare viva mentre lui compiva la propria missione e, se ce l'avesse fatta, avrebbero potuto andarsene via insieme, in un altro posto, il più lontano possibile da Londra.  
Una folata di vento scosse le fronde dell'albero che lo sovrastavano e alcuni raggi di sole penetrarono attraverso le foglie, illuminandogli il viso. Toccò l'erba e ne strappò alcuni fili, respirò l'aria a pieni polmoni. Stando lì, ai limitare della Foresta Nera, dove nessuno studente si avventurava mai, poteva rimettere insieme i pezzi, riflettere sul da farsi, in piena solitudine, la sua nuova amica, la più preziosa alleata. Peccato, però, che quella volta non fosse solo.  
«Puoi smetterla di nasconderti, i tuoi passi saranno anche silenziosi ma i rami e le foglie secche che spezzi fanno parecchio rumore. Ribadisco, sei patetica» disse annoiato.  
Hermione gli si accostò con cautela, mantenendosi ad una sorta di distanza di sicurezza.  
«Un altro passo e potrò vedere quali misteri si celano sotto la tua gonna» sospirò stanco, mettendosi a sedere. La guardò di traverso, aveva le guance in fiamme e guardava la foresta a disagio, continuando a sistemarsi i capelli dietro le orecchie, che però sfuggivano mossi dal vento.  
«Vattene via Granger, non mi accompagnerai in infermeria»  
Lei non rispose subito, ma prese posto sull'erba accanto a lui, restando in silenzio per un po'.  
«Ti ci posso sempre mandare in infermeria»   
«Oh cielo! Era una battuta?»   
«Mai stata così seria» disse laconica, come se con la mente fosse da tutt'altra parte.  
Provò a sondare i suoi pensieri, ma incontrò un muro, o meglio, una vera fortezza difensiva. Stava per raggiungere il limite e se lo avesse attraversato avrebbe mandato a puttane l'intera operazione.  
«Si può sapere che cosa vuoi?» domandò esasperato balzando in piedi «Credi che io sia un elfo domestico da salvare? Ti faccio pena, è per questo che mi segui, che mi guardi, che mi dedichi minuti del tuo prezioso tempo? Io sono un fottuto mangiamorte, Granger! Ho fatto cose terribili e, soprattutto, noi ci odiamo! Sì, perché tra tutte le incertezze l'unico punto fermo che mi sia rimasto è l'odio che provo per te. Ti ho fatto un favore, sapevo di poter ottenere qualcosa in cambio ed è successo, il tuo debito è saldato! Sei libera di tornare alle tue inutili occupazioni!» si era sfogato, aveva detto tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, ma non si sentiva affatto meglio.  
Era come vivere con il collo dentro una ghigliottina pronta a scattare, non c'era niente che riuscisse a dargli pace.  
La Granger, che era rimasta seduta ad ascoltarlo, si alzò, lisciò le pieghe del mantello, riavviò indietro i capelli e poi gli tirò un pugno dritto sullo stomaco, così forte che gli fece mancare il respiro.  
«Vaffanculo,  _Malfoy_ !»  
Il suo cognome era di nuovo un insulto e aveva visto il disprezzo riaccendere quei grandi occhi marroni.  
Ancora piegato in due dal dolore, sorrise vedendo la sua schiena e la massa di ricci ribelli allontanarsi.  _  
_ Almeno una cosa era tornata al proprio posto.

 

*

 

« Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Hai rischiato di rovinare tutto!» abbatté una cesta piena di oggetti con un calcio. Le ore passate nella Foresta non erano servite a calmarlo.  
«È tutto quello che hai da dire?» gli domandò Dukes, poggiato sulla cattedra con le braccia incrociate al petto.   
«Sì, cazzo!»  
«Un grazie non mi farebbe schifo».   
Draco fece un respiro profondo, sedendosi sopra un banco della prima fila. Alla fine aveva saltato tutte le lezioni, non aveva voglia di rivedere le facce dei suoi compagni, ancor meno quella della Granger, per non parlare di quella di Blaise. Il suo migliore amico che era rimasto in silenzio a guardare...  
«Che ti aspettavi? Un po' di sano coraggio Serpeverde? Per loro sei solo un traditore, dovresti saperlo ormai» gli disse Brett senza mezzi termini.  
«È sempre un piacere parlare con te» lo fulminò con lo sguardo «Conosci i principi base di una conversazione civile? In genere si aspetta che sia l'altro a dire qualcosa, non si fruga nella sua testa»  
«Oh sì, ti prego continua, adoro le tue lezioni di bon ton» disse, un sopracciglio pericolosamente alzato e le labbra tese in una smorfia di disapprovazione.  
«Se non fossi intervenuto avrebbe cancellato l'effetto dell'incantesimo e poi ti avrebbe messo sotto torchio. Ho visto i suoi pensieri, è convinto di essere un auror migliore dei suoi superiori e voleva costringerti con la forza a confessare»  
«Confessare cosa?» chiese allibito.  
«Qualcosa,» fece spallucce «qualsiasi cosa per poterti rispedire al fresco e buttare per sempre la chiave. E poi, ovviamente, voleva dare una dimostrazione di forza agli altri Serpeverde e a Harry Potter!» rise pronunciando il nome dell'acerrimo rivale di Draco.  
«Che c'entra quell'idiota adesso?!»  
«Sai,» gli si avvicinò «dallo scontro tra Silente e Voldemort al Ministero, le regole di addestramento sono molto cambiate e le reclute sono sottoposte a sforzi disumani. Gli stessi auror sono stati costretti ad adeguarsi alle nuove norme, perciò credo che il “successo”» mimò con le dita le virgolette «ottenuto da Potter non sia andato giù ai nuovi auror come Turner»  
«Perfetto!» si passò una mano sugli occhi «Non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio di un auror fuori come un balcone e il suo un fedele seguito di marionette, un auror idiota come contatto...»   
«Idiota? So che puoi fare di meglio» prese posto sul banco accanto a Draco.  
«Sì, ma è inutile sprecare fiato con te» gli scoccò un'occhiata al vetriolo.  
Brett ignorò l'ultima affermazione e si accese una sigaretta.  
«Ne vuoi una? Sono quelle alla rosa canina» sorrise, stringendola tra i denti per non farla cadere.  
Draco restò a guardare il pacchetto aperto che Dukes gli tendeva.   
«Ti odio, lo sai vero?» disse prendendone una.  
«E tu sai che leggo nella mente, vero?» ridacchiò porgendogli l'accendino.  
«Sì, non ho dubbi al riguardo» espirò una grossa boccata di fumo.  
«”Ti odio”. Quante volte l'hai detta questa frase oggi? Non ne combini una giusta, lasciatelo dire» stese le gambe in avanti fino a toccare la cattedra con i piedi, puntellandosi sulle mani per non cadere.  
«Se ti riferisci alla Granger, ti assicuro che ho fatto la cosa giusta. Stavo diventando il suo nuovo caso umano da salvare. Io! La guerra deve averle spostato qualche rotella»  
«Mmh, ne sei sicuro?»  
«Sì, il passato non si cancella»  
«Hai ragione, ma si può sempre decidere di andare avanti. Secondo me la Granger è l'unica amica che ti rimane»  
«Amica?! Come fai a sapere sempre tutto quello che penso e allo stesso tempo non capire un cazzo? Io e lei non siamo amici e mai lo saremo»  
«Va bene, ma resti comunque un incapace. Visto che di lei non ti importa, perché non sfruttarla? Lo sanno tutti che senza di lei Potter avrebbe combinato ben poco. La sua intelligenza potrebbe tornarti utile, hai mai pensato a questo zuccone?»  
«Oh, certo! Dato che sono un Serpeverde marchiato ed ex-prigioniero devo manipolare e sfruttare gli altri a mio piacimento»   
«Ehm, fammici pensare... Sì!»  
«Che stronzo! Altro che Tassorosso, tu sei il diretto discendente di Salazar!»  
«Si fa quel che si può. In ogni caso, è meglio che tu vada, la scusa della punizione non reggerà a lungo e poi è quasi ora di pranzo» scese dal banco e si stiracchiò come un gatto appena sveglio.   
Anche Draco balzò giù «Non vedevo l'ora» disse allontanandosi verso l'uscita.  
«Menti sapendo di mentire, tu mi adori già!»  
Si girò e, con tutta la nobile grazia di cui la natura lo aveva dotato, sollevò il dito medio, scatenando l'ilarità del professore.   
«Ti amo anch'io!» lo sentì urlare mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
_Dannato irlandese!_


End file.
